Remembering
by FlameWriter008
Summary: 'Strong lips were on hers, desperate for the kiss. Lita responded immediately to his provocations, the wind around them began to pick up as their kiss became more vigorous.' A story of passion between SenxGen.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't begin to tell you how long I have been working on this story. Since 09 I believe. If you have read my other work, you can see that I usually write Harry Potter FF. Though I read Sailor Moon Ff avidly, this is my first shot at a story. Please let me know what you think. **

Disclaimer: I own none of the contents of Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Great job, all of you," came her regal voice, "That is one more battle out of the way."<p>

"You're highness, do I have your permission to speak freely?" came the strong voice of the guardian of Mars. The queen smiled at the way her guardians treated her. Truly they were not _her_ guardians, but rather the guardians of the entire Allegiance. All eight of the guardians were faithful to her rule and the Allegiance, though she swore them all to protect the entire Allegiance rather than just her. Though tough as they were, they were also overprotective, though the queen will never know why.

"Of course Princess Mars. You know you are royalty as well. You need not my permission to speak," the young queen said wisely, "That goes for all of you. You are all my council, and the protectors of this galaxy. Do not humble yourselves for my sake."

"Either way my queen," came a deeper feminine voice, "That is one order we simply will not obey."

The queen smiled warmly at her council. "Princess Uranus, should I not also give you the respect you deserve…your highness?" she ended with a light humor in her voice.

"Please my queen! It is by our choice that we serve you. We cherish all of your sacrifices and battles throughout the years. It has taken quite of bit of time for you to rebuild your kingdom, as well as the Allegiance," came the softer voice of the Mercurian princess.

The queen laughed gently. "Yes it has been a rough road has it not?" the queen said reminiscently, "However, thanks to _all_ of you, our dreams of a peaceful galaxy are finally coming into fruition."

"Excuse me my queen," came the same strong voice as before.

"Ah yes Princess Mars, sorry for our interruption. Please speak freely," the young queen said.

The Martian princess gathered her thoughts and words. She wanted to say something that had been on her mind since their last battle with Galaxia. She knew that the rest of the guardians felt as she did, so in a manner she was speaking for them all, she just hoped that their queen…their _friend_ would understand her words.

"Your highness, It has been three years since the defeat of Chaos via Galaxia," Mars started, "Since then something has changed in you to make you the queen you are today," Mars said carefully, "Please do not take these words as those of scolding, but rather as guidance from," Mars looked around her to the other seven guardians standing next to her, "all of us. From your friends."

The queen tensed her face as she wondered what her friend was trying to tell her. "Please Mars, continue."

"My queen, it is my feeling, _our_ feeling, that you have…lost your way," Mars said kneeling before the throne of the young queen and lowering her head. Mars was strong in the battlefield, but when it came to confronting her queen, she was the leader of the cowards.

The young queen looked out at her council, analyzing their expressions. She bit her lip; she knew that she had been caught up in her goal ever since their last true fight, but she did not think she was this transparent. The queen's mind was not this developed back then. She did not think about reunifying the Silver Allegiance or about truly vanquishing all the evil in the galaxy, but as she grew and thought about her future and what was to become of her scouts, she knew she had to take on a new resolve.

"This is how you _all_ feel?" came the light voice of the young queen.

Her council kneeled before her along with the Martian princess and bowed their head to signify their joined opinion. The queen sighed.

"You know I am your friend first and foremost. I am your queen second; as such do not fear any sort of punishment," the young queen said with a stern voice, "You are my council and you advise me on not only matters of the Allegiance, but of myself. For that I respect your honesty. But please…explain to me this phenomenon Princess Pluto," the queen said surprising the mentioned princess.

The tall beauty stood from her kneeling position and placed her hand over her chest in a salute. "What would you like explained my queen?"

The young queen stood; her long silver hair stretched down her back as she stood. The white of her dress became more illuminated as the stones and pearls on it caught the light with the queen's movement. The soft click of her heels could be heard as she neared the tall princess of Pluto. Soft blue eyes looked at the princess and a warm smile greeted her as well.

"Princess Pluto…Trista," came the light voice of the queen, "You are the keeper of time. You know all that is to happen. What is it you all feel that has led me off the path?"

Trista inhaled as she regarded her queen. She was truly not the same immature girl she had met when she first traveled to the future. Trista had often wondered how the immature girl she met could possibly be the future queen of the galaxy. Now she knew. This girl had always had the potential inside of her; it just needed to be awakened. What awoken it remains a mystery.

"My queen…please do not feel this is mutiny," Trista started, "it's just we have been in battle after battle over the last three years. We want to know why you have suddenly decided that fighting is a way of defense."

"It is true I never thought of violence as a way of justice, but as a matriarch I have to reconsider certain things," the young queen said heavily.

"And what is that needs your consideration?" asked the Princess of Pluto.

The young queen turned around and sat back on her throne. If the council was finally starting to doubt their queen's motives then it was time to tell them what was coming. The young queen bid her council to rise. At her command chairs appeared and she motioned for her council to sit. The guardians looked at each other suspiciously as they noted the serious affect of their queen.

"It is time that I tell you certain facts that I have kept from you, and for that I am sorry," started the young queen, "After our battle with Galaxia, I…I merged with the Silver Crystal."

"What does that mean?" asked the Princess of Venus.

"Oh my guardians…it was not a physical merger. As you already know, the Silver Crystal is always with me, and within me. I merely agreed that it was time to reclaim the galaxy and rebuild the Moon Kingdom," the young queen sighed, "It was time for me to become queen."

"Why the change of heart my queen?" inquired Trista.

"Simple. Beryl is not dead," said the young queen.

The silence that rippled throughout the Moon Queen's throne room could be cut with a knife. Her council was looking at her as though she had grown another head. They could not believe what they had heard. Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto had not been there for that battle, but they knew that it was Beryl that had destroyed the Moon Kingdom one upon a time. The princesses took this in and now understood why their queen was so determined to rid the galaxy of evil. She was searching for Beryl.

"How do you know this my queen?"

The young queen sighed. "I have seen it. She is back. She was hiding in the galaxy of Princess Kakyuu. I was informed by one of her guardians of the new battles that were going on. When she finished telling me, I knew that the henchmen sounded all too familiar."

"How is she not dead?" came the angry voice of Jupiter.

"I did not want her to die," said the queen evenly, "When I was battling her I wished for her gone, but not dead. I was certain to make the distinction."

"But why my queen? Why would you do that?" asked Mercury.

"Because I was naïve my friend, to evil at that age. However, I am a queen now. I need to look after my kingdom and my people," the queen said a bit too passionately.

"There is something more you are not sharing with us highness," said Mars.

The queen closed her eyes as she made the Silver Crystal appear. She opened her eyes and looked at it lovingly as it floated on the palm of her hand. _Mother_…

"Beryl will die my guardians," their queen said fixated on the crystal, "My mother died trying to save us. She watched as this malignant cancer destroyed her kingdom and killed her daughter. Her people were savagely murdered, while her guardians were torn apart," the queen ranted, "That will _not_ happen again."

The guardians stood and the chairs behind them disappeared. They knelt before their queen again. "We will make sure of that Queen Serenity," said her council.

"Thank you my friends. I apologize again for not having told you," said Queen Serenity.

"No need to apologize my queen," commented Mars.

"Now my guardians, head back to your native planets. For now there is no danger. We will rest and live in peace until we are called upon again. Talk to your people. Inform them of what is happening, and rule over your planets with scrutiny. We will need all of our power to defeat Beryl when she reaches this galaxy," the queen said wisely.

"Yes my queen," the guardians said before they dematerialized.

The young queen sat in her throne alone until she heard the soft padding of feet on the floor. A warm small body came to sit on the lap of the queen. Black eyes looked at her curiously, but with obvious pride. Serenity smiled at the cat. Luna had been with her for many years.

"Luna…I've been meaning to ask you…Are you immortal?"

Luna gave a purring laugh before she snuggled at the queen's chin. "Of course not Serena, I am just not your typical cat."

"I guess not. I should send you to Earth and so you can see how typical cats live," chuckled the queen.

"Serena…your mother would have been proud of you. You're ruling the galaxy with a strong hand. I never thought I'd live to see the day," said Luna warmly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the queen said with a none to gentle poke at the feline.

"Serena?" asked Luna. Luna always called her that instead of Serenity as a term of endearment. No one else dared to use to her old Earth name.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think you'll take a husband?"

Luna felt Serena stiffen at the mention of a man. Serena was not a naïve child anymore. She was a queen who ruled her people wisely. She needed no man. However, when she would look out at her kingdom at night and see all of the happy couples with their children or just out alone, her heart did give a tiny ache. She never knew what that ache was until now. She felt lonely. Even though her friends were always with her, she felt a specific void that was not filled by just them. She needed something more, something she felt she had lost somewhere. Had it always been like this? As much as she tried to recall her past memories of the previous Silver Millennium, she only drew a blank. There was something her subconscious was not allowing her to remember, but why? And why did Luna's question bring her to this conclusion?

Serena put Luna on the ground as she walked out to her balcony. She gazed up at the night sky and saw all of the twinkling stars shining back at her happily. "Luna…I can't marry, you know that. The Moon has always ruled with a queen; we are a matriarch."

"Then how do you suppose you were to be in this world Serena? You didn't just pop out of the Silver Crystal at your mother's wish," Luna commented wryly.

"I know that you mangy cat," Serenity said with a gentle glare, " I just meant that I can't have a companion. A male for the duties of procreation will selected by the council. I can't make that decision."

"Well that was the old kingdom. You are queen now, not your mother," Luna said suggestively.

"Luna I am trying to keep the old ways alive through the memory of my mother and her administration. I can't just forego all of the laws of the Moon to satisfy my womanly whims," Serena commented with mixed bitterness.

"Who says you can't?" Luna said slyly, "I advised your mother, as I am advising you. She had the same wishes you do, but she could not change things the way you can. You have given birth to a brand new Allegiance and Moon Kingdom! Who's to say you can't treat yourself?"

Serena looked at Luna with an amused expression. "Luna you're evil you know that? If the guardians heard you say these things they'd skin you alive."

"Yes well I won't be the one telling them, you will."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Now that I have planted my wicked idea in your head you will think about it until you see reason," Luna said with a purr.

"I was right; you are evil."

* * *

><p>A month had passed until a meeting was called by the council. Serena stood next to the door to the throne room as she welcomed all of her friends with a hug. When they had all settled down, the queen took her seat at her throne.<p>

"Alright, now what is on the agenda today?" asked the queen cheerily.

The guardians looked at each other, hesitant to answer the queen. Serena raised a brow and sighed.

"Alright Princess Neptune, report," ordered the queen.

The feminine beauty stood and put her hand to chest in salute. "My queen, the guardians and I have been talking about the return of Beryl for the last month and we have come to the conclusion on how to get enough power to destroy the evil queen."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes my queen," answered Michelle with a nervous fidget.

"Present your theory Neptune," ordered the young queen.

"My queen you know how powerful the Silver Crystal can get when we combine the power of our planets, so…" Michelle hesitated for a moment. The queen raised a brow again; Michelle was always so sure of herself, why the hesitation?

"Continue."

"We don't have the full combination of planetary power. We are missing-"

"Earth, yes I know. You're point?" the queen said with a sharp tone.

"My queen we could use the Earth's power to complete the planetary power and amplify the Silver Crys-," Michelle never finished.

"-Impossible," Serenity cut in immediately.

"Why my queen?" asked Michelle.

"This is a very good theory you speak of Neptune, but must I remind you that it is a _man_ who rules Earth. I highly doubt the _King_ of Earth would submit to matriarchal rule," the queen said with a huff.

"How are you so certain?" said Michelle curiously earning a look from the young queen, "You're majesty," she added quickly.

"He has not joined our Allegiance therefore he is out of the picture."

"I have wondered about that. Did you even extend an invitation to him?" questioned Ami.

The young queen was about to retort, but remained silent. No she had not. She had already made up her mind and assumed that the arrogant King would not want to join a matriarchal Allegiance. Hence, she did not invite him into the blessings that were bestowed on those in the Allegiance. The royal families within this solar system always gave birth to a princess. Serenity did not know why the Earth was different. They had given birth to a male, which impeded such a beautiful theory (as Neptune had stated) from occurring. Or did Serenity only think that?

"Serena! You mean to tell us you didn't ask the King to join the Allegiance!" came the incredulous voice of Luna.

"What? Just so that I can be rejected? Of course not," Serenity huffed.

"Then I believe a visit is warranted," spoke Mercury.

"No! I forbid it!" shouted Serenity.

"I am sorry my Queen, but you know that when the council agrees unanimously we overrule you," said Ami.

Serenity clenched her hands. "Not in all aspects. You will do well to remember that," Serenity said with a huff. She paused and looked out at her council, her friends. "And you are all sure you want this?"

The nods coming from her council sealed the young queen's fate. "Fine, then. Message the King and tell him to expect company. Arrange for our stay as the inner planet guardians will be visiting with me. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will return to their planets and keep a secure watch on our solar system," said the young queen angrily.

The guardians knew better than to go against their queen when angry. She may be small, but she packed a punch!

* * *

><p>The strong king slammed his hand on the table after ending communication with the Moon. How dare they impose themselves on him like this! There was a reason why he had never made contact with the Moon during the formation of the new Allegiance. He was thankful to the queen for having revived his dormant soul, but farther than that he was not willing to cooperate. There was a reason why the Earth did not communicate with the Moon. Even though the queen was a force to be reckoned with, that did not mean that he had to drop what he was doing to accommodate her. Why was she coming anyway? Their planets were not friendly during the Silver Millennium or did she not remember <em>that?<em> A deep chuckle made him turn his head in its direction. The king quirked a brow as he saw one of his generals chuckling.

"Have a comment to make there, Jadeite?" asked the king harshly. Jadeite quickly stopped chuckling and shook his head.

"You're such a coward Jadeite," commented Kunzite.

"Well my generals, what do you think of this? Why do you suppose the Moon Queen is coming to our planet?" The king asked curiously.

"I haven't the faintest clue Majesty, but I do advise you to be cordial when she arrives tomorrow. You know that she was the one who awoke you, all of us actually. For that we can show her bountiful hospitality," Kunzite said low.

The King sighed. "I guess you're right," though his demeanor showed the contrary, "Well then, start the preparations for the _five_ rooms she will need. Holy Gaia, you'd think she would travel light?"

Jadeite chuckled again, but stopped when Kunzite hit his rib. The two generals took off to set the preparations leaving behind the other two generals.

"What would you like Zoi and me to do majesty?" asked Nephrite.

"Equip yourselves with armor," the king stated not looking at them, "I need to blow off some steam."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember you all this is the first chapter. Trust me when I say that there are good ardent steamy scenes to come. I couldn't just have the scouts and the generals making out in the first chapter now could I? The back story has to go first. The first taste of the steamy bits are in the next chapter I think. You see the scouts and the generals are...well stay and read!<strong>

FlameWriter008~


	2. Chapter 2

** so thanks for your reviews. Be sure to read the summary everytime I update. It changes with snippets of future steamy bits. On with the story. And please, criticism as long as constructive, is welcome. I am currently way past any of this so I should be updating weekly for awhile. **

_Chapter 2.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The King sighed. "I guess you're right," though his demeanor showed the contrary, "Well then, start the preparations for the five rooms she will need. Holy Gaia, you'd think she would travel light?"<em>

_Jadeite chuckled again, but stopped when Kunzite hit his rib. The two generals took off to set the preparations leaving behind the other two generals._

_"What would you like Zoi and me to do majesty?" asked Nephrite._

_"Equip yourselves with armor," the king stated not looking at them, "I need to blow off some steam."_

* * *

><p>The night went by too quickly for the King. The Moon Queen would be here in a matter of minutes! The King did not know what to do. He had never met the queen before, or any other royalty for that matter. All of the princesses were in the Silver Allegiance and were guardians of it as well. Endymion could admit that being royalty did not mean you had some innate knowledge of how to treat a real lady. All of the women in his palace are servants so he treated them as such. Gods, this woman was annoying him already.<p>

The King sighed as he thought about his past. Yes the queen had awoken him, but she had forgotten to give him something. There were many gaps and lapses in his memory. He had all the knowledge of the previous millennium as well as memories from his current life on Earth before he reclaimed the throne. He did not know why there were gaps in his mind, but he knew he was not the only one. His generals as well had lapses in theirs. They remembered all too well when they were forced to defect to serve... The Queen allowed them to remember _that_, but not other things. Endymion had spent many nights awake and unable to sleep because of the damn _gnawing_ in his mind that there was something he was supposed to remember. There was something important missing from his life. He was here on this Earth without that certain _something,_ and he felt it in his bones that it was his. Not something, some_one_. He was forgetting someone. Maybe now would be his chance to ask the Queen what she had forgotten to give him.

Endymion grabbed the glass of amber liquid and took a drink. _Tomorrow. She'll be here tomorrow. _Whether he liked it or not, duty to the rest of the Solar System was calling for him. And the bringer of that duty would be here on the morrow. _Let's hope I don't make an ass of myself._

X

Five men stood in a grand hall of the Crystal Palace. They were dressed in uniform with their appropriate isignias that designated them as important. Endymion wore no crown. He hated those frivolous things. It felt it made him appear...feminine. He would have none of that. Endymion was a warrior through and through. As such he wore special plating on his suits of armor that picked him out from the other four as superior. The symbol of Earth was etched into platinum plating. The fact that the rare metal of Earth was used was enough to designate him as important. Beneath the symbol of Earth were four shapes. Each shape represented the four precious minerals of Earth. The four minerals that now were the names of his current generals. The four generals stood proudly beside their King. They were in fact dubbed more than generals; Endymion had made them kings over their respective lands when he had reclaimed the throne. The four men had all hesitated at this, but Endymion would hear none of it. The Earth King was just happy that his friends had been reborn along with all the other souls on his planet. If anything else, Endymion would forever be grateful to the Moon Queen for not leaving him entirely alone to rule this planet.

A faint light appeared before the five men. The King waited expectantly as four women appeared before him in a somewhat rigid stance, and in some sort of uniform. They seemed protective of something or someone that was currently standing behind them. The glow receded and the women divided evenly into two lines facing inward. At the inside stood a small woman with long silver hair. She wore no crown on her head, only small pearl broaches that pinned her hair up. Her white gown made her look ethereal as it made her already pearly skin shine. The kKng looked on in wonder as he finally took in her face. She had a heart-shaped face with big blue eyes and a pink mouth. The King knew that he had seen this woman before. Upon seeing her face a stirring within him of familiarity sparked to life.

"My Lady. Welcome to Earth," the King found himself saying.

The Moon Queen walked forward in between her guardians. She took in the size of the king and his masculine features. There were certainly no men like this on the Moon. His skin was tan, due to the sun, and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. His armor that he wore made him look superior and intimidating. Probably the image he was going for. However, as the young Queen looked more into those deep eyes, she knew that there was a deep sense of morality within him. This was a just man. There was something awfully warm and familiar about him. Where had she seen him before?

"My Lord, I thank you," the Queen said in her soft voice bowing before the monarch of Earth.

The King took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss. "I hope that we accommodate you well, my Lady."

"I am sure that whatever you have supplied us with will be sufficient," she said taking her hand back with a light blush. " My Lord these are my fellow princesses, and the guardians of the Silver Allegiance," Serena said directing her arm to the two lines of women.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and head of my warriors, Venus," the Queen said warmly.

"I welcome you as well, my Ladies," the King said bowing. "These are my subordinate kings Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and the general to my armies, Kunzite," the King stated proudly.

The young Queen curtsied as did the other princesses. They neared their queen and took over their protective stance. Serenity sighed.

"Please my friends remain at ease. I can tell that these men mean me no harm," the Queen said softly.

"We will always be on our guard, my Queen," Venus said obediently.

"I wouldn't expect less of you Mina, but please try to take it easy here. Imagine we are on vacation," the  
>Queen said warmly.<p>

"Yes, my Queen," though Venus' defensive stance or severe face did not change.

"My Ladies this way if you please," Nephrite said politely.

"My friends go and get us installed. I wish to stay behind and speak with the King in private," the young  
>Queen said.<p>

"But my quee-!"

"That is an order," Serena interrupted adamantly surprising her council and the King. The princesses nodded and followed the men to their rooms begrudgingly as they left behind their young Queen.

"Are they continuously vigilant of you?" inquired the King without thinking, "My apologies, my mouth reacted without my consent."

Instead of the angered reaction the King was expecting, the Queen was laughing. "Yes they are. They are sold on the fact that I will be killed at any given moment. Especially Venus and Uranus, though the latter is not here with us."

"I see, well they do have reason to worry. You are a very wanted woman," the King said with a dry mouth and scrutinizing stare, "in the galaxy I mean," he added with a cough.

Serenity again chuckled. "It seems that you do not entertain guests often, my Lord."

"It is painfully obvious is it not?"

"Just a bit."

"Well, may I at least have your name?" asked the King gently. He did not know why he was being so nice all of a sudden. Was he not just thinking how annoying this woman was just a few minutes ago?

Serenity did not know why, but she felt heat rush to her face. "Serenity. May I bid you for yours?"

"Endymion," said the King softly.

"May I ask why you brought your council with you?" Endymion asked leading them to the parlor room.

"I am here on…business with you, but they felt like they needed to come along," Serenity said with a slight pause in her voice.

"They don't trust me or my people do they?" Endymion asked though not angered.

"No they don't. But their concern does not go unwarranted."

"No, it does not. Our planets have not made contact since the Rebirth, and even before then our history is rather strained." Endymion commented.

"It shouldn't be that way though. For that I apologize. I should have…This should not be our first time meeting," Serenity said.

"Even though it is, it doesn't feel like it to me," Endymion said looking at her intensely. Serenity parted her lips slightly and looked away when his words reached her brain.

"Again I am being too forward. Forgive me."

"No…"Serenity said not meeting his eyes, "What you speak is the truth. I too feel as though I have met you somewhere else."

Endymion said nothing more and entered the parlor room. He waited until the small queen was sat to take his own seat. A servant walked in with wine and small snacks. As the servant poured the wine, his eyes failed to keep strictly on the beverage. The look of awe on his face did not go unnoticed by the King. At the grunt of the King, the servant poured his last beverage and left in a hurry. Endymion raised a brow at the servant's audacity. _But how can you blame him?_ Endymion took the moment of silence to look over the petite Queen. She was beautiful to be sure. Her pretty face and slim physique was enough to draw and keep a man's attention. The way she dressed was not entirely how the women of nobility here on Earth dressed. Her gowns were much more revealing like the white one she was currently wearing. It was strapless; the golden hoops on the top hugged her bust a little too much, and the gown stuck to her curves until it reached past her hips.

Endymion shook his head as lustful thoughts began to emerge. Instead he let his mind think about what it was like to remake the solar system. How did this small woman have the power to do such a thing?

"Coin for your thoughts, my Lord?" came the Queen's light voice laced with humor. She had felt the heated gaze of the King, but oddly enough did not find it uncomfortable. _I want him to keep looking at me that way…_

Endymion chuckled. "I was just wondering, my Lady how you came to reconstruct the solar system. In other words, how did the Rebirth come about?"

Serenity smiled as she put her glass down and gave a thoughtful 'hmm.' "I have not told many my story, so to begin is a tad difficult."

"Please, if I am infringing-"

"No you are not. I think it fitting that I share the history of this solar system with you. As I have come to realize, most people do not have their full memories of their time on Earth. Sharing this with you will build some confidence between us…I hope," Serenity said softly.

"I would like nothing more," Endymion said enthralled.

"I guess I shall start with the ending of the previous Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium," Serenity said pensively, "You see the evil that destroyed our peace during that time was defeated, but at a heavy price. My mother witnessed the destruction of her kingdom and people. Not to mention my own death.

"To give our fallen people a chance to thrive once more, my mother, Queen Serenity the twelfth, used her last remaining strength, and sent the souls of her people to Earth to start anew. When I was able to learn about my heritage, my mother confessed to me that because she was so exhausted from having fought the evil and from saving our people, that she did not in fact _kill_ the evil. She merely sealed it."

"So we are all reincarnations?"

"So to speak, yes. You see through many trials and over the span of many years, I was able to procure the Silver Crystal once more," Serenity said,

"What's this Silver Crystal you speak of?" Endymion inquired with furrowed brows.

Serenity closed her eyes and bent her elbow to raise her hand to her chest. Endymion stared in wonder as a small beam of light shined from nowhere and suddenly a small jewel materialized. From the small jewel a more ornate holder was forming. It was white with two loops and a growing staff. The white staff continued to grow until it reached its full height. The wand that the queen had in her hand was beautiful. The jewel that sparkled on top was the most radiant thing Endymion had ever seen.

"This is the Silver Crystal," stated Serenity, "It is what gives me the power to control this galaxy and rule it. It can only be handled by women born of my line. Hence why the Moon Kingdom is a matriarch."

"What can this crystal do?"

"Honestly…anything," Serenity said letting the crystal dematerialize, "I have the power to reconstruct the solar system…or destroy it."

"Incredible," breathed Endymion.

"Yes, but it has its limitations."

"Such as?"

"The Silver Crystal can be amplified through the use of planetary power. My council each rules their native planets, and as such carry that power with them. Through the channeling of that power, the Silver Crystal is amplified and its power increased to unimaginable limits. I myself have not reached its core use however, at the risk of my death," Serenity said taking another sip of her wine.

Endymion sat there completely riveted. "So how is it that this Silver Allegiance came to fruition?"

Serenity smiled as she understood that the Earthen King knew the motives behind her visit. With his question she knew that he was interested in her ultimate goal of universal peace…or at least she hoped he did. Endymion did not know where this question came from or where his sudden curiosity stemmed from, but he did not like it. Had he not just thought last night that he would never join the Silver Allegiance? So why was he even leading the Queen on?

"I remember that one evening when I was still a young girl here on Earth, I conjured the Silver Crystal and finally understood that it was time to reclaim my throne. My mother's sacrifice will not have been for naught; not if I can help it. So with this thought in mind, I merged with the Silver Crystal and awoke the royal spirit within my guardians," Serenity said with a smile, "And from there you know the rest."

Endymion understood her completely. When he himself had been re-awoken, he knew it was time to take over his own throne as well. Things had gone into chaos since his absence. He knew that he could not rule without the help of his mother and father, but he would try the best he could. The only help he had now was his four generals and his high priest Helios. Without Helios to manage the inner holiness of the Earth, Endymion knew he would not survive the rule of this planet.

"What memories do you still retain from your Earth days?" Endymion asked curiously.

"Not many. I remember most days with my guardians. We were so young then. There was really no cares or stress in those days. There is one thing that plagues my mind though. It's a sort of memory that haunts me," Serenity said trying to think hard about it.

"And what is that?"

"There is someone. Someone that I know I love with my entire heart, but for the life of me I don't remember where I met them or what relation they have to me. All I know is that without them my existence seems…incomplete," Serenity said sadly.

Endymion looked at her intensely. "How is it that I know exactly what you mean? I too dream of someone I lost. One that is promised to me, but that I cannot have yet."

"Odd," Serenity said not meeting his eyes. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had spent over an hour speaking with this man. Her friends were about to hunt her down, she was sure of it. Serenity stood and extended her hand to the king saying, "Thank you for showing my council and me your hospitality my Lord, but I must reconvene with them."

"Yes, of course. I will instruct my generals to bring you to the dining hall when dinner is ready," Endymion said taking hold of her small hand. At their contact, they both felt a jolt run through their body. A sense of strong awareness took hold of them both. As if on instinct, Endymion brought Serenity's soft hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. Serenity let a silent gasp escape her lips as she felt Endymion make contact with her hand again.

"My Queen," came an irritated voice, "I came to find you."

Serenity pulled her hand out of the King's grasp and avoided his gaze. "Yes of course Venus, I was on my way. My Lord," Serenity said curtsying in dismissal.

"Until dinner," commented Endymion gently.

Serenity made her way out of the parlor room until she was gone. Mina looked at the King with discerning. "I will advise you to keep your infatuation at a minimum. The Queen cannot entertain male suitors as it is written in Lunarian law. Until dinner," the strong guardian said as she turned her back and left the King in the parlor room.

Endymion dismissed the utter rudeness of the blond woman and focused on her words. By law, the Moon Queen could not have male suitors? Did that mean she would never marry? A feeling of anger sparked in Endymion's mind at the thought. He did not know why, but the information just given to him was completely unacceptable. _Then again_, he thought. Perhaps this law was actually a blessing in disguise. The way to look at it was not that the Queen could never entertain males, no. More like, she was being saved...for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok with the way I am breaking up the chapters, I thought it would have gotten to the naughty bits already. I guess next chapter. BTW in the summary I give tiny snippets of future chapters. Usually the steamy parts. I know you all like that :D<strong>

Ok well enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go!**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Serenity flexed and stretched her hand as if it had gotten a cramp. She could still <em>feel<em> the flesh of his lips on the back of her hand. That overly strong emotion of knowing had completely overtaken her, and yet she didn't question it. The intense gaze he had given her as he leaned forward to kiss her hand permeated through her mind. Never had she been looked at like that by a man. Dear sweet heavens, did she enjoy it. However, that joy was short lived as Mina had walked in on them. She heard Venus' footsteps behind her and furrowed her brows in anger as she remembered the comment that Mina had made to the King. She had not given instructions to divulge their customs to the King and the way that Mina had spoken to him was unacceptable. She had just embarrassed her without knowing it.

Serenity opened the door to her chambers, keeping the door open for Venus to walk in. Serenity went to her armoire and looked to see if her things had been put away, keeping her back to the blond-haired woman.

"Do not think I did not hear your words Venus," the young Queen commented coolly.

Mina did not falter in her stance or in her voice. "It needed to be said ,my Queen."

"And who gave you the permission to speak for your queen?"

"Nobody, your Highness," Mina said starting to feel apprehensive. The gentle Queen had never really addressed any of her council in such a way. What had set her off? It surely had to be more than what she had said. Could it be that it _bothered_ the Queen that she had spoken to King Endymion so rudely?

"Well then if you are not instructed to say anything on Lunarian laws or to address the King so informally, why did you speak at all?" Serenity said finally turning to face Venus with a look of calm contempt on her face.

Mina did not back down even for her queen. "Your Highness, I saw the way he was looking at you. It was better to put his thoughts to rest before inappropriate interactions were to occur."

"And don't you think that is _my _problem?" Serenity stated with her voice sharp, "If the King wanted to make a pass at me _I_ would deflect him. If the King asked as to my non-marital status, _I_ would answer him," Serenity said her voice rising with each word, "But _never_ are you to speak to someone, regardless of royalty or not, in the manner that you spoke to him."

Mina kneeled before Serenity. "Please my Queen, I meant no disrespect! I merely-"

"-You merely acted as sole authority over my personal affairs to a King who we share a tentative relationship with. Not to mention the fact that he has extended his hospitality to us on such short notice!" Serenity reprimanded boldly.

Mina remained silent and in a kneeled position. She heard her Queen sigh and walk to her. A tender hand was placed under her chin and made to look up. There was Serenity kneeling in front of Venus with a concerned brow and sadly determined eyes.

"I love you Mina, as I love you all. I know you above all know the meaning of duty and obligation to the greater good," Serenity said adding pressure to her chin so that Mina would stand as she did.

"Which is why I cannot allow your voice to count," Serenity said dropping her hand and gaining Mina's surprised look.

"What are you saying majesty?" Mina asked shocked.

"I am saying that with regards to our interplanetary business with the King of Earth, you are a liability. One I cannot risk," Serenity said sadly. "You are now here on the status of servant to your fellow council, the nobility of this palace, and me. You no longer have any say in the business conducted here on Earth. Starting tomorrow you will report to the head of service staff for the palace and ask for instruction."

"But Sere-" Mina began.

"No excuses!" cut in Serenity's sharp voice, "Collect your things. You will take lodging in a servant's quarters."

Mina squared her jaw and saluted her queen in dismissal. Serenity sighed again when she finally heard the door to her room click. She was sad to do what she was doing, but Mina was a risk. She was too overly protective and rash when it came to certain things. Being the leader of the council did not help. Mina was her voice when she was gone, but as long as Serenity could speak for herself she would. Having talked to Endymion like that would not be tolerated, and as overseer of her, Serenity knew that she could not just leave Mina without a scolding. She waited a tad longer than five minutes before her crescent moon on her forehead flashed with the sign of Venus. Instantly she knew that Mina had been signaled to leave for her servant's quarters. In no time she was sure that the other girls would be in here to ask about their comrade.

But for now, Serenity needed a bath.

* * *

><p>"But Mina!" Lita's voice shouted as her friend disappeared. The rest of the girls looked at the spot where Venus had stood, and wondered what could have happened to make the Queen send her away.<p>

"I need to talk to Serenity. This isn't right! Mina needs to be here!" Lita said trying to control herself and headed for the door.

"You can't. You know Serenity as well as all of us. She would never send any one of us away unless we deserved it. You heard Mina yourself. She deserves her punishment," commented Rei.

"Besides you know Serenity will walk in here soon and tell us what happened. She doesn't like to keep things from us," said Ami returning her attention to one the novel she had in her hand.

Lita reigned in her emotions for she knew what her friend said was right. Serenity always came to talk to them about a decision she had made on her own. She would again. Yet, as the hours passed and no Serenity showed, the guardians began to worry. They began to grow restless wondering what their Queen might be doing until they heard a knock at the door. Rei was the first to hop up and get the door. Her expression was enthusiastic as she opened the door.

"My Quee- oh," Mars said as she opened the door to reveal Jadeite. He smiled up at her and bowed before her.

"Lady Mars, I am here to escort you and the rest of the council to dinner."

Mars looked at him with a reluctant smile. She turned and announced dinner to the rest of them obviously surprising them too.

"Scouts, we are to attend dinner. Let's go," Mars said as she headed out in front of Jadeite.

"What about the Queen?" asked Jupiter.

"She is already in the dining hall awaiting you all," Nephrite informed them.

"Nobody escorted her?" Mars asked scandalized.

The generals chuckled. "Your Queen seems like an apt woman. I am sure she managed to get to the dining hall on her own," commented Jadeite.

The three women concentrated their minds onto their attire. Zoicite stood in awe as he witnessed these strong women change from their warrior clothes to their royal robes. Each wore a gown that was tailored to the fashion on their planet. Each woman wore the color that represented their planet on their gowns. Mercury walked forward first and took Zoicite's arm. The guardians remained silent on their walk to the dining hall. Sure enough there was their queen sitting on the right hand of the King. She was dressed in the white gown that was tinged with a bit of a soft blue making it appear like a pearl color. It was off the shoulder and also done with beads, pearls, and shiny stones. She always sparkled.

"My Queen," her council greeted. Serenity nodded her head and they sat down to dinner. Throughout the entire affair, the scouts and the Queen could have been in different rooms. She did not talk to them or vice versa. The guardians did not know what to say to their Queen, nor did the Queen know what to say to them. She had an announcement to make to them and she was sure they wouldn't take it lightly. After the dishes had been cleared the Queen stood as did her council.

"My friends, I know that you are all on edge about what has occurred with Venus," Serenity said with a sigh, "Those issues will talked about in private. For now, with the permission from the King, you are free to wander about the castle as long as one of the generals escorts you."

"Thank you my Queen, but what will you be doing in the mean time?" asked Mercury.

Serenity smiled at the intelligent woman. "The King and I will speak of interplanetary business. If we arrive at any conclusions tonight, you will be informed by me tomorrow."

The guardians saluted, bowed, and left with the generals. Endymion approached Serenity as she was looking at her guardians pensively. Endymion admired the way she treated her council. It's almost as if they were sacred to her somehow. Each woman was beautiful in their own way and offered to their Queen what she needed. They seemed to complete her in such a way that it made Endymion slightly jealous. If only he could be part of her balance.

"Is it allowed for me to inquire about your guardian of Venus?" Endymion asked tentatively as they both headed out to the gardens. Serenity nodded and sighed.

"I believe I owe you an apology on her behalf. She can have quite a gall when talking to others. She had that with you earlier today. I apologize," Serenity said looking up at the sky and watching as the moon began to shift into view.

"Please there is no need. However, I do have one question about what she said," Endymion stated as they stopped in front of one of the fountains.

"Ah yes. My law on men," Serenity said with a chuckle.

"Well yes," Endymion said curiously, "I find it odd that you cannot take a husband. Even for…uh…the purpose of an heir."

Serenity blushed prettily at his comment. "Well my Lord, things are done differently on the Moon. It is custom that my council pick a man of good breeding so that I may procreate with him. Coition is done once, and then I conceive and the male is left without memory."

Endymion raised a brow. "That's a rather systemic approach you have. Is there no chance of companionship for you?"

"It is not about companionship my Lord, it is about the monarchy," Serenity said keeping her eyes on the moon. "The power I wield can _only_ be wielded by a female of my line. If I were to take a husband, who is to say he would not covet my power because he would have to submit to me?"

"Who's to say he wouldn't submit to you," Endymion said as he neared her, "If he loved you?"

Serenity stayed quiet and thought about his words. Luna's twisted plan was working, and the option to indulge herself was growing. Serenity knew that it was not law rather _custom_ that the council picks the male. So honestly, she could take a husband. Serenity then realized that the king had mentioned 'love.' Serenity saw love on her planet in the people that she ruled. She had love from her council, and from Luna, but the kind of love the King was referring to she could never have. Serenity let a sigh escape her lips, but not loud enough for the King to hear. To her love was a silly dream that she could never have come true. To keep her heart protected from that unrealized dream Serenity had to never think about it. Perhaps when the council picked her partner to procreate with and she finally had her daughter, she would forget about her silly unrealized dream. Maybe.

"Endymion…" Serenity breathed, "My rule is still so new, and this world still so fragile. Any change could be…bad if not thought about thoroughly."

"Serenity, I say that if you were to choose your husband, you could do so very effectively. You just need to look," Endymion said with a smile.

"Hmmm, perhaps. That is a thought that is trivial to me at the moment," Serenity said getting serious.

"Ah yes. You wanted to speak of 'interplanetary business,'" Endymion said with mock importance.

Serenity made her seriousness subtle, but apparent as she thought of the news she had to break to the King. "Endymion there is a threat to this solar system that is coming. In my talks with the Princess of the neighboring galaxy she has told me about the attacks her people are going through," Serenity said with a sigh, "And they are much like the evil my mother fought long ago."

"Do you know when they are to attack here?" Endymion asked with his concern growing.

"I am not sure. Beryl could just be biding her time until she has enough power to attack."

"_Queen_ Beryl?" Endymion asked sharply.

"Yes," Serenity said unbothered.

Endymion clenched his jaw as hatred began to grow in him. He remembered Beryl all too well. She had attacked his planet first during the Silver Millennium. It was because of her that his father's kingdom had fallen, and that _she _had died. He still did not know who that _she_ was, but he knew the anger and loathing coursing through him was real. He had defended the Moon Kingdom at the request of Queen Serenity the twelfth, but he had done it for more than just her. The pain and loss he felt as he thought of that war made his fists tighten until they were white at the knuckle. Serenity saw this and furrowed her brows in concern.

"Endymion? Are you alright?" Serenity asked nearing her hand to his shoulder.

"What do you need of me?" Endymion asked hoarsely. The abruptness of his tone and the determination on his face shocked Serenity. Why was he so upset?

"Are you sure you want to help us…just like that? I mean you don't even know-"

"I know what that bitch of a _queen_ did to my planet when your mother was in rule. I know how she killed off my parents and decimated my people," Endymion said harshly, "If you plan to kill her, I will help you. Anything that you need it is yours."

Serenity did not question the King's new resolve, instead she empathized with it. He too knew the pain and sorrow of watching your people get killed and tortured for the sake of imperialism. The strong man before her had also lost his parents, both of them. Serenity did not grow up knowing a father, her mother was her world. She could not imagine the pain of losing two parents. How did his king cope?

"My needs are simple King Endymion," Serenity began, "You remember how I explained the Silver Crystal can be amplified with planetary power yes? Well you King Endymion carry the power of Earth within you. With all nine planets supplying power to the Silver Crystal and me wielding it, Beryl can be killed."

Endymion liked that last part, but there was another that he didn't like so much. "Queen Serenity, you yourself said that you have not reached the crux of the Silver Crystal's power due to risk of death. Would you be able to handle all nine planetary powers flowing through you?"

Serenity looked up at the moon and did not think of the answer to his question for she already knew. Having that much power go through her would ultimately be her death. No queen has ever withstood that much power and lived to tell about it. Most of her grandmothers had died using the crystal's power, though they as she knew the cost of having such power.

"King Endymion, it is the destiny of every Lunar Queen to wield the power of the Silver Crystal. With such responsibility comes knowledge and wisdom. We all know our fates," Serenity said finally looking at the king, "We knew our fates the day we each took the crown. We rule our people until the day of our death. Death is not a question of how, but when."

Endymion wanted to protest and shout at the young queen that she was naïve and that it did not have to be this way. However, he understood better than anyone that with a crown comes a heavy price. You are a servant to your people, not the other way around. The woman before him knew this truth and was constantly reminded of it. Perhaps this was why she could not take a husband. The previous queens knew that they would just leave a widower behind to mourn their lover's loss. Endymion already felt the beginnings of that loss even though Serenity was right before him. A hollow ache began to stir within him.

"What you speak is the truth, though it saddens me to hear you say such things," Endymion said coming closer to the Moon Queen. Serenity fidgeted as he came closer to her. "You have given this entire solar system the gift of life, and yet you might suffer the possibility of death. I find that an unfair trade."

"It is what a mother does for her children, what a queen does for her people: they come first," Serenity said looking up at his eyes seeing the war in them. Endymion did not know what he was feeling or why he was advancing on the queen this way. He had been told twice that she was not to be courted nor approached by a man who sought more than friendly sentiments towards her. He thought back to the brazen woman in Serenity's council who had told him to keep his infatuations at bay. She had been right, though at the moment he did not know it. He was becoming infatuated with the queen. He just prayed that it was a mere pull of his loins and not anything more.

The trance around them was broken by a rustling sound. Serenity looked in the direction of the noise and found wide black eyes looking up at her from the ground.

"Hello Luna," Serenity greeted. Endymion looked down at the cat with the crescent moon on her head and bowed to her level.

"She's beautiful," complimented Endymion as he stroked the cat's head.

"Yes, beautiful, but a rascal when she wants to be," chirped Serenity.

Luna glared at Serenity lightly, but sent her a look she understood. She had other business to attend to that night, so further discussions with the handsome King would have to wait. Endymion reached out his arms and picked the black cat up. Luna wore a look of fright on her face for the King was tall. She was not one for heights.

"Are Lunarian cats different from Earth cats?" the King asked curiously, "I mean besides the symbol on her head."

Serenity laughed. "Yes they are. Luna here has been around since the time of Queen Serenity the ninth."

"You're kidding! She doesn't look a day over 3 years."

"I know. I constantly ask her about her beauty secrets, but she won't tell me. I guess she didn't want to give them away," taunted Serenity.

Endymion quirked a brow. "You…_ask_ her?" he mocked.

Serenity did not know why the King addressed with her such an amused tone or puzzled expression. What was odd about what she had just said? "Yes of course I ask her. How else am I supposed to communicate with her?"

Endymion cocked a brow. The young queen did not seem to be jesting. "I think you're in need of rest Queen Serenity. You're speaking of things that do not make sense."

"Honestly, is this how Earthmen behave around women?" came a voice that did not belong to Serenity. Endymion stiffened and slowly looked down to see the black cat giving him a patronizing look.

"E-excuse me?" he said shakily. What a sight! The Terran King stumbling over his words!

"You should be saying sorry! Do you really believe me to be of inferior intelligence?" Luna asked angrily.

Endymion let the cat go as though he had been burned. Luna had not been expecting this and did not land on her feet, but on her side. Serenity gasped out a quick, "Luna!" before rushing over to her advisor. Serenity helped Luna up and cleaned off her fur.

"You should be more careful!" Serenity snapped at Endymion.

"You should have told me that your cat talks!" he retorted.

Serenity took Luna in her arms and sent the king a cold glare. "I'll be leaving now. My council needs to be addressed. Good night King Endymion."

Endymion flinched at the cold tone Serenity used, but did not object to her leaving. Obviously he was rusty with his behavior around females, but good gods….Her damned cat had talked!

* * *

><p>Serenity kept Luna in her arms as she made her way to her chambers. The others would already be waiting there for her to ask her about Venus, and Serenity was going to tell them but not everything. Luna looked up at Serenity and then thought back to the King. How is that when they had first seen each other they did not remember the other? They have been destined to be together! Luna did not know how Serenity and the others had lost their memories of certain events, but Luna knew that she had to get the King and Serenity together. Without them as one they wouldn't stand a chance against Beryl.<p>

"Now I know why Princess Mina was so to the point with the King earlier today," Luna commented.

Serenity did not seem to be interested, but asked, "Why?"

"Serena are you blind?" proclaimed Luna, "The King is not even feline and I think he's worth sinking my teeth into!"

Serenity looked down at Luna with raised brows. "I never said he was or wasn't handsome you shabby cat. I just know my place as queen. Why even think about those things when I can't have them?"

"So you admit you want him?" Luna asked slyly.

Serenity scoffed as she opened the door to her chambers. The cat was left without an answer, but she knew that Serenity did indeed want the King. It was in them to recognize one another and eventually love each other. How could Luna get Serenity and Endymion to remember about their past and future lives? For the sake of Rini, Luna knew that she was going to have to strategically come up with something.

Serenity closed the door behind her and saw all of her guardians sitting. They each looked up at her and stood to bow. Serenity kept her nerves at a minimum as she knew that she had an announcement to make to the guardians. Serenity walked over to a chair and sat down. As she did the rest of her council also sat down.

"There are two things to be announced tonight," Serenity started, "The first is that the King has granted us his power in the fight against Beryl."

"That is wonderful!"

"I wonder why he agreed?"

"Could he be a male guardian?"

Serenity brought her finger to her lips in a symbol that meant silence. Her council did as instructed and waited for their Queen to continue.

"Now that I have gotten his support I see no reason to prolong the stay. We leave in two day's time so as not to be rude," Serenity said calmly.

Her council did not comment at that. They were all but eager to leave the planet ruled by a man. Serenity tried to hide the surprise emotion that filled her as she announced their departure. She felt almost saddened at the thought of leaving; almost like she was leaving something precious behind.

"The second announcement is of course, Mina," Serenity said surveying the reactions of her council. They merely looked at her ready to listen. Serenity looked at them warmly for communicating their doubts or feelings of resentments if they had any.

"What has become of her my Queen?" asked Venus.

"Venus took it upon herself to speak for your Queen on matters that did not pertain to her. As I am the one who she answers to, punishment was required. Venus is at the station of servant for the remainder of our stay. She will be working with the serving staff here in the palace," Serenity said factually.

"Onto to business; Mars I want you to keep in touch with the outer scouts. Update them on the status of why they are at their posts, and the affirmation of the King's support. If Beryl does indeed come in the Outers will be the first to know. I want any strange activity reported to me immediately," Serenity said in a business like tone, "All four of you will stay here on the planet Earth to keep the King up to date as well."

"Where will you be my Queen?" asked Mercury.

"Back on the Moon where I belong. I need to go back for my people. I cannot leave the Moon without protection," Serenity said walking to the door that led to her room. "For now you all are dismissed."

"Yes my Queen," was heard unanimously from the four scouts. As Serenity disappeared, Luna made her presence known.

"Please before you leave scouts, I wish to talk to you," she said. The three women looked down at the cat curiously. Luna had not addressed them without the queen being present before.

"What's on your mind Luna?" asked Mercury.

Luna avoided their gaze as she began to speak. "You all know as well as I do that with the power of all nine planets flowing through Serena…she might not make it," Luna said looking up at the now hard stares of the three women.

"Believe me we know, and we are not happy about that," Mars stated.

"None of us are, but my thoughts lead me somewhere else," Luna said cryptically.

"Where?" asked Mercury.

"To the future," Luna said with passion, "If Serena was to perish in the battle with Beryl, who would lead our kingdom then? We have no heiress."

The three women looked at Luna with surprise as the realization hit them. They would not have a princess to replace the queen! The Silver Crystal would be lost if that happened. Either that or it would fall into the wrong hands.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Mars.

"Serena is close to turning 20. Her birthday is 3 months away. Have a male picked by then and have her procreate," Luna suggested.

"But Luna! We can't possibly pick a male in such short a time! The screening itself takes months," commented Mars.

"I know of someone who passes most of the criteria to merely need a yes or no from you all," Luna said with an inner grin.

"Who?" asked the scouts unanimously.

"King Endymion," said Luna knowingly.

The three women just stood there stunned into silence by what the cat in front of them had just said. They dare not to look at one another for all were thinking the same thing; it made sense. Having the King procreate with the Queen would be a smart idea. He was of noble blood, did not have a violent history that they knew of, and the child produced would no doubt be powerful for it would be the merging of two planetary powers. But could any one of them actually agree to such a thing? Having the child be part human… Would she not also exhibit the characteristics of this race? The child would look like the Queen of course. All Lunarian royals resembled one another so the child looking like her father would not be an issue.

"I don't know Luna," came the skeptical voice of Jupiter, "Serenity needs the upmost consideration when it comes to this. We can't just make a rash decision because of time."

"That is _exactly_ why we need to make rash decision Lita!" said Luna heatedly. She was hoping that she could talk the scouts into this. Surely this would be the way to revive the love between the two royals. Luna remembered everything from Earth and the past. But she could not tell Serena or the girls that. This was something that had to come to them.

"We have no time to wait for the screening of a proper male. King Endymion fits most of the requirements. Him being human is a bit…of a hurdle, but nothing we can't jump over," Luna said looking up at the women, "The future princess will be of Lunarian blood. She will be able to wield the power of the Silver Crystal."

The three women did not want to listen to what this cat was saying, but what she said rang true. Something could undoubtedly happen to their queen during the battle with Beryl. None of them wanted to think of that outcome, but what Luna was suggesting was merely to cover their bases. That was something that _any_ advisor would suggest. The three scouts looked at each other and communicated through their expressions as they all knew that they had come to a conclusion.

"Luna you know we can't make this type of decision without the other scouts. We need a vote of 7 out of 8 for the approval of any male," Mars said sounding tired, "Let us talk with the Outer scouts. We will deliberate and then see if we can come to a conclusion."

Luna felt exasperation win her, but not overtake her expression. Being a cat, facial expressions are hard to decipher anyway. She wanted to badly to tell them all the truth, but they would never believe her. The most she could do was move this along as fast as she could for the sake of the solar system.

"Alright, but deliberate quickly. We only have three months until the time of conception."

"We'll be as speedy as possible," commented Mars. The three women took their leave and left the black feline alone with her thoughts. Luna cursed the Silver Crystal at a time like this. Why had Serena decided to merge with it? Because of that choice almost everyone had lost their memories. _But they will get them back. Serenity and Endymion will claim their rightful places in this solar system. Together._

* * *

><p><strong>I swear the naughty bits are coming. And they are coming hard!...No pun intended. Remember to read the summary! It changes with the future chapters I write!<strong>

_Love to read your reviews! Please leave me some more! _

__**Flame~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...long time since I updated and I sincerely apologize for that. Here is the next installment, and i have been working on future chapters and how to end the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **

**Chapter 4**

Rays of sunlight washed over Serenity through the window. She stirred slightly as she found there to be some odd noises coming through the said window. She sat on her bed as she concentrated on what that sound was. It was familiar; it was a light singing sound that had no actually tune. It was repetitious and high pitched. It was like no other instrument she had ever heard before. She pulled the covers aside and walked over to the window. She concentrated on the origin of the sound until she finally set her focus on a tree. Somewhere in that tree was a musical creature.

Serenity peered harder as she tried to get her vision to focus and sharpen. On a branch was a small feathered creature. It was perched on there with its beautiful colors just singing to no one in general. Serenity smiled as she realized that it was a bird. This planet had always held her fascination, but now that she was actually on it her curiosity had grown. What other mysteries did this planet hold? Serenity sat on the built in bench next to the window. She let the rays of sunshine bathe her in warmth and glitter across her skin.

What beauty there was here. What life was shown to her in just a matter of seconds from awakening. Just looking out into the world through this window she was reminded that every sacrifice was worth protecting this solar system. Her solar system.

"Queen Serenity I was told to infor-"

Serenity stood in surprise as one of the generals entered her room. His white hair and wide grey eyes let her know it was the leader. What was his name? Ah, Jedite. Serenity furrowed her brows quizzically as she wondered why the general was frozen solid and staring unabashedly at her. Serenity shivered as she felt the breeze come through the window and caress her hair and skin. It was with this small gesture of nature that Serenity realized she was in her sleeping gown. Her white sleeping gown. Her white-see-through –in-the-sun sleeping gown.

Jedite was sure he would have his eyes gouged out by her royal court later for this, but until then he let his eyes take their fill. By the gods, but no woman like this existed on Earth! Jedite was able to see her figure through the sheerness of the nightgown. He could see the curve of her hips, the roundness of her breasts, and the slender figure of her body. The way the sun hit her hair made her glow. No wonder most of the townspeople referred to her as a goddess. She did look like one.

Serenity quickly walked over to her bed and snatched up her robe. She quickly put it on causing Jedite to snap out of his reverie. He coughed and then looked away with a slight blush.

"Please have the courtesy to knock next time General Jedite," Serenity said demurely.

"Yes, ahem, forgive me. I guess the King is not the only one not used to entertaining ladies," Jedite said turning his back towards the queen.

"What did you need to tell me with such urgency?" Serenity said pulling his shoulder so that he would turn around to face her.

Jedite faltered as he looked into her eyes. God they were bluer than the sky. "I was…told to inform you…that your outer court has been updated as to the Earth's status in regards to the new threat."

Serenity lowered her eyes in a pinch of sadness. She did not want to battle anymore. War was just not in her, but alas she is Queen. Regardless of the suffering she was enduring the potential losses of all the planets, orders must be given and followed.

"Thank you General Jedite. Anything further?"

"The King requests to have breakfast in the gardens this morning. When you and the rest of the princess' are ready, I and the other generals will escort you ladies there," Jedite said regaining his composure fully.

"Alright then. I will have someone call for you when we are ready. Thank you," Serenity said in a dismissive tone. Jedite bowed swiftly as he left.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the throne room where the others would be waiting for him. The image of the Moon Goddess did not leave his mind. There was no woman on Earth with that kind of figure and skin. _Though she would look much better with darker hair…_His feet were walking of their own accord as his mind entertained lustful thoughts. It was not until his feet had stopped and someone waved their hand in his face that Jedite snapped out of his shock.

"What's with you Jed?" asked an all too condescending brunette.

Jedite quirked a brow. "I think the Gods are finally collecting recompense for my usually blessed nature," he said with a small grin reaching his face, "because what just happened had to be the highpoint of it."

"I don't know if I would call what you have 'blessed nature.' More like you have more lives than a cat when it comes to your usual problem inducing antics," Zoicite said with a wolfish grin.

"Well let's hope I haven't used them all. I might just need one when I tell you…,"Jedite said with smug expression, sitting down on his respective chair. The other two men raised their brows and leaned forward as if issuing Jedite to continue. Kunzite stayed aloft with a book in hand feigning disinterested, though everyone failed to notice that his book was upside down.

"As usual you're all talk. Quite being a bother will you? We have actual work to do now," said Nephrite annoyed. _Take the bait…_

"I will share, just let me enjoy this for a moment longer," Jedite said reminiscing with his eyes closed and exaggerating a blissful sigh. Then he let out a breath and opened his eyes. "There is no woman on Earth who can compare to what I saw this morning. Of course it was all by accident," Jedite started reassuringly.

"Shit. Please don't tell me you were spying on the princess'," said Kunzite with a groan.

Jedite was grinning toothily now, basking in the knowledge he had. "No. Like I said this was a complete accident. Actually it's your fault Kunz."

"Me? It's only nine in the morning. For rational people it has not been enough time to begin mischiefs," Kunzite reprimanded, "And whatever you've involved yourself in, don't include me."

"We're getting off topic here," Nephrite said, "Now you. Talk," he said looking at Jedite.

Jedite sank into his chair casually. "Well I am telling the truth. It started with Kunzite. He asked me to deliver a bit of new to the Moon Queen."

Kunzite groaned and foresaw where this was going without having to hear the rest of the occurrence. He has sent Jedite this morning to the Queen to deliver an update because he was busy with other matters. How the hell-

"It was a _simple_ task, Jed, _simple._ How in the name of Hades did you manage to screw this up?" Kunzite asked with a tight voice. Jedite grinned even more inwardly. He loved taunting the stoic general. It was the only time he showed a reaction other than a combative one.

Jedite shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "As you know we don't usually entertain ladies of stature. Well let's just say that propriety was not at the top of my head this morning when I walked into the Queen's bedchambers and saw her in her night ware. Her very _sheer_ night ware," he ended with a grin.

Before any of the generals could jump onto the confession Jedite had just made, a deep curious voice interrupted them.

"And who was this you saw Jed?" came the deep voice of their king. The four men stood up as they saluted their monarch. Endymion signaled them to sit and looked at them amusedly.

"Well are you going to answer or what?" asked their King with a cocked brow.

The four generals lowered their eyes not knowing what say, but Kunzite cleared his throat. "It seems that ol' Jed here got an eyeful of the Queen this morning."

The two other generals grinned except for Jedite. "I am going to gut you like a pig!" Jedite said angrily at Kunzite.

"I don't think you will live long enough for that," Zoicite said forebodingly. The amusement died down and the four generals returned their attention to the king who looked less than amused. Endymion felt his hand tighten around the arm of his chair. His jaw was clenched as he tried to calm his emotions. He knew that some of his gestures were already caught by his men, so he would have to play this off.

"My King?" offered Jedite, "It truly was an accident."

"I believe you," Endymion offered with a tight voice, "Let's just not repeat what you saw this morning. We must keep respect intact while there are women in the palace."

"Of course majesty," said Jedite cordially.

"You, Neph,and Zoi adorn yourselves fit for entertaining princesses. You will be accompanying them to breakfast away from their Queen and I. We have much to talk about this morning. Kunzite stay behind," the king said with a firm tone.

The three generals left the throne room, Kunzite giving Jedite a challenging grin. "Wait until I don armor and go out to train. I am going to make it difficult for Death to know _what_ you are," Jedite said in a deathly whisper to Kunzite. Kunzite merely grinned at the blonde general.

"Don't keep me waiting," Kunzite mocked.

There was only an irate King and general left not looking at each other. Endymion stood and walked over to his general. Kunzite just kept his gaze down as he heard Endymion's steps halt before him. Kunzite felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked up to see his king looking at some point over his shoulder furiously. Kunzite furrowed his brows; he knew that Endymion could not be _this_ mad over what had been seen or said about the queen.

"I've known you the longest Kunzite," Endymion started, "As much I appreciate the friendship of Jed and the others, you're the one who's been my man of confidence."

"Is there something you need to talk to me about King Endymion?" Kunzite asked now with true concern growing in him. Kunzite was indeed the confidant of the king, but never in his recollection had he seen Endymion this distracted.

"Kunz you know that I've had women come and go in this palace," Endymion said taking his hand away from his friend's shoulder and taking a step back, "I haven't once laid a thought to settling down."

"You are known for your charms, Endymion."

"Maybe it's that we haven't really had women of _their_ stature around us, or perhaps that we lost so many memories of the previous kingdom and Earth, or it could just be that every man has his time," Endymion said though not particularly at anyone.

"Endymion we are about the same age. What could you possibly think is in 'our time?'"

Endymion clenched his jaw again and finally regarded Kunzite. "I think I am starting to fancy a woman."

Kunzite always tried to maintain a stoic, dead pan face, but this was highly unexpected news. He knew that whatever woman had caught the attentions of his king was not from Earth. She couldn't be. Most of the women here bored Endymion.

"Let me guess….One of the foreign royals?"

"Serenity in specific," Endymion said with a growl in his voice.

Kunzite looked over at his King. Endymion's jaw was clenched, his fist would close and open, and he had a fixed look with furrowed brows. Ok, so he is _infatuated_ by the Moon Queen, but it would leave his system soon. It surely must be lust. Endymion was not shy with commitment, but Kunzite knew that up to current his king, his friend, had not shown any signs of wanting to settle down. _Who said anything about settling down? This is a matter of the loins. The Queen is a rare beauty indeed._

"Your highness it will pass. This is merely a passing fancy because you finally have in your midst women who can defend themselves, are intelligent, and rare beauties. I would be lying if I said that I was not affected as well."

Endymion shook his head releasing his tightened fist. "What if its more than that?," the King said moving to sit on his throne, "Besides, she's untouchable."

A woman was untouchable? Surely being a queen the Lunarian was harder to get alone due to her court, but untouchable? Kunzite scoffed, "What makes you say that? If it's her court surely the men and I could-"

"It's not her guardians. It's her law," Endymion said slamming his fist on the table in front of him, "She cannot entertain male suitors…. The queen can never marry."

Kunzite did not hide the surprise at the King's confession. What type of queen did not marry? Kunzite brought a finger to his chin pensively. As he studied his King's demeanor Kunzite noted what it _truly _was that was affecting the royal. The Queen could not marry. Endymion had been privy to many women since he took the throne, but truthfully he has never met a woman who could keep him on his toes. Queen Serenity was at his caliber. She was smart, royal, and beautiful. Most importantly, she understood rigors, sacrifices, and the hardships of running a kingdom and the galaxy. All qualities that the King can appreciate in a mate. Kunzite made a swift decision as his thoughts led him a one conclusion. The King cannot feed into his _enthrallment_ of the Lunarian queen. What's more, she had to leave. Soon.

"Majesty I don't foresee a problem," Kunzite said, "You are not looking for a wife."

Endymion bought Kunzite's uncertainty because surely to his general, all of this looked like Endymion wanting a woman's company for the night. It was more than that though. Endymion felt possessive of her. Ever since her arrival yesterday there had been something that birthed and cultivated within him just at the sight of her. Until today he did not understand what it was. When Jedite had mentioned that he had seen Serenity almost naked, Endymion wanted nothing more than to hit his best friend. It was the same something that he had felt when Venus had told him about the law. In his mind she was his. He toiled with the _fact_ that Serenity belonged to him, is _meant_ for him, yet she is forbidden to. Her court and law held her at arm's bay, when the truth was she was already _his. _

Last night all that talk about her possible death unnerved him because he wanted to fight _for_ her, not with her. He wanted to take that evil that was harming the solar system and destroy it himself so that Serenity would not have to shoulder the burden. But this didn't make sense. Endymion had only known Serenity for a mere few hours. Why did she spark such strong emotions within him? Why the _hell_ was she so different from any other skirt that had walked in this palace?

Endymion sighed, "I am not sure what I feel or think, Kunzite. All I know is that I fee…l _something_."

"You _feel_ for her…after just one day?" Kunzite asked skeptically, skillfully keeping his facial features and his tone of voice incredulous. "This strong _pull_ for the Queen is the pull that every man feels at the sight of a beautiful woman. And especially her, since she is at your matching. She is appreciative of your responsibility as a monarch," he supplied hoping the King would catch his bait, "She holds the same weight."

Kunzite was very artfully trying to make the King doubt himself. After all what he was saying was only logical. The King had indeed not met a woman in a position of such power as Serenity. The male need to dominate a woman like that was innate, deeply rooted within the male genetic code. Endymion was the _only_ man in this galaxy that held a position of power like the Queen. Kunzite could easily play this card.

Endymion stood and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath. "Perhaps you are right," he said moving his hand away from his face and giving the general a smirk, "Putting aside her crown, she is still just a woman. Our similarities just make her so much _more…_"

"Understood, my King," Kunzite said chuckling, "It may be wise to think that she has probably sparked feelings within every man she's met. You have not entertained cultured women like her before. The queen is young and very innocent looking, but I believe she is aware of her wiles…and how to use them. "

Endymion laughed hollowly and sent Kunzite a smile with a quirked brow. "A mere woman is a king's curse."

Kunzite grinned wolfishly. "Yes, but sometimes, just sometimes, consequences be damned."

Serenity dressed in a regal white gown that was off the shoulder and had a gold patterned design accentuating her breasts and then going down the middle. She wore her hair in the traditional bun style that her mother wore. As she looked in the mirror she thought back to when Jedite had seen her. She noticed the impact her appearance had had on the Earthen general. Could she have the same effect on the king? Serenity knew that she was not ill-looking, but was she _alluring_? Could she be seductive? _Silly Serena, you know you shouldn't think those things. Don't get your hopes up._ Growing up as a senshi since the age of 14 and then finding out she was to be the monarch in the future, Serenity never entertained the idea of being feminine in a sense to gain a man. As she thought back to Jedite's shocked gaze, a small smile spread on her lips subconsciously. While she was still here perhaps she could flex this new muscle she found….Perhaps flirt a little?

Serenity cleared her head and thought rationally. She could never make such plans with another male. She wouldn't even let herself fantasize. It just hurt too much to know that she could never have what other normal women had. _But my god…the King. He has this aura around him that…All I can think about when I am around him is being alone with him. _Serenity finished adorning her jewelry and entered the parlor room that adjoined all the bedrooms of the guardians. No one was out there yet. Serenity was impatient to get down to breakfast. She knew why, but she would not admit it out loud not even to her self. She wanted to see the King again. Their private talks had made her curious about the men of Earth. They had always seemed so barbaric to her, brutish in a way. She looked around as she made her way out of the chambers. She wanted to know more about this beautiful world. Perhaps the King could show her his planet.

With that in mind she decided to head down to the dining room. The only sound that could be heard in the hallway was the _click-clack_ of her shoes. She turned the corner and entered the dining room only to find it void of any man. Princess Venus however, was busy adorning the table for breakfast. Serenity smiled warmly at her friend, though her heart felt sadness. She truly loathed punishing her subordinates. Venus looked up from the dishes on the table to find her queen smiling warmly at her. Venus quickly took a knee with one hand across her chest.

"Good morning, my Queen," addressed Venus cordially.

Serenity walked over to her friend and bid her to stand. "How are you Princess Venus?"

Venus stood and knew that her queen would know if she lied. "The tasks are taxing my Queen, but nothing undeserved."

"You know I do not like this anymore than you Mina. You're fiery spirit and your passionate determination is part of the qualities that make you," Serenity said coming closer and putting a delicate hand on her Venusian Guardian's face, "But there are times when control over such attributes needs to be exercised."

"I understand my Queen."

Mina was awarded with another smile from her queen. "I'll never understand how being a woman of your planet you are very unlike the others…," Serenity mused, "Another thing Venus, the King has honored us with his full support with our future battles with Beryl. After our last two days here, you are reinstated to your post and will be staying behind with the inner scouts to begin calibrating the planet. You will also be receiving information the Outers may have and relaying it to the King. Understood?"

"Yes my Queen," Venus said with a hand over her chest in salute.

Serenity smiled happy to know that her friend did not harbor anger in her direction. "Well, is this where we are to eat breakfast?"

Mina chuckled at how her friend's love of food did not change. "No my Queen," Venus said, "Breakfast is outside this morning. I believe the King is there now."

Serenity nodded. "On my leave will be your last day doing these chores. Please tell the generals to escort the other scouts to breakfast."

Mina nodded and left in search of her fellow scouts. Serenity smiled after her and then turned to walk ahead. The light of the sun was visible through the hallway making it easy to decipher that the exit to the garden was in this direction. Serenity blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the intensity of the sun's rays. The sun did not shine like this on the Moon. She found the table and had indeed already been set for breakfast, but as Serenity looked around the appeal of the bright contrasting colors of green, pink, red, and white caught her. The light aroma of the flowers filled her nares. She walked over the left and saw that there was a very small body of water adorned with flowers all around it. There was a small white marble bench that was placed there on purpose. Serenity sat on the marble bench and leaned down to poke her finer in the body of water. It was a cool sensation that she felt as she swirled her finger around the water.

There were little fishes that she could see swimming around to avoid her finger. Serenity closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of the fresh water, the flowers, and the freshness of the morning. What a beautiful planet.

"Enjoying yourself my Lady?" whispered a deep voice.

Serenity opened her eyes, startled, and removed her hand from the body of water. She turned and glared lightly at the King.

"I was until you interrupted."

Endymion smirked. He had not meant to intrude, but as he rounded the corner of the tall bush just saw her there. Sitting in the sun with her silver hair shining and her arm extended towards the water. The glow of her skin in the sun along with the sheerness of the dress made it hard for him to resist talking to her. Endymion knew at that moment. He wanted her. Her law be damned.

Serenity rose and cleaned the water off of her hand. She looked towards the King and took in his handsome appearance this morning. He seemed to still be wearing armor, just a different suit. He still looked as masculine and handsome as ever.

"I told Venus to tell your generals to escort my council down. I am sure it won't be long so we can eat," Serenity said looking at the food a second too long. Endymion laughed.

"Yes, but I do hope that you are not waiting on them to eat," Endymion said putting his hand the small of her back to move her towards the table.

Serenity suppressed a shiver at the contact, and looked at him puzzled. "Of course I am. It would be rude to start without them," she said softly as she demurely left his embrace.

"Yes my Lady, but they will not be eating with us. I have asked my generals to accompany them to eat elsewhere," Endymion said with an inner smirk. Her discomfort at his touch did not go unnoticed. _How does it affect her I wonder? Is she disgusted? Intrigued? Or simply not used to male contact?_ An inner grin grew within him as he thought about other ways to garner more reactions from her.

Serenity turned looked at him with slight indignance, her mouth already open to retort. "What gives you the right to do that?"

Endymion stopped and looked at Serenity dead in the eyes. "Because I wish to have you to myself for a time."

Serenity looked down not being able to take the rawness in the eyes of the King. She did not say anything, but merely took her seat at the table. Serenity felt a sort of womanly rush go through her. She suddenly wished to be just as bold and the King, to be able to convey her wiles to him. What had Mina called it? Ah yes, to flirt.

"Then you may have me," Serenity said looking up at him once and then coyly looking back down.

Endymion grinned wolfishly on the inside. The Queen was far too innocent and naïve to reciprocate his banter, but oh did she try. Endymion took his seat and began what he knew would be an interesting meal.

* * *

><p>"I thought we would be eating inside," Mercury stated timidly.<p>

Zoicite touched her hand that was already on his arm reassuringly. "The monarchs have expressed their wishes to continue to speak in private about their arrangement," the long-haired general said. He wasn't technically lying was he? He looked over to the see the timid princess blush at his contact with her hand. He smiled at this. This princess was smart. It was noted in her walk, talk, and manner that she was bred to be intelligent and self-reliant. However, all of her tutoring must have been in the palace behind closed doors because she was very evasive and uneasy in his presence. Her eyes speak of brilliance, but her modesty speaks of her.

"Where will you have us go?" Ami asked finally looking up to see Zoicite's blue eyes looking at her pensively.

"I rather have just you and me go to anywhere you would like to explore," Zoicite found himself saying. He knew he should not be getting the princess alone, but there was this pre-existing feeling that he had to. He wanted to be solely selfish. She may be fragile and timid, but who knows how she would act without the rest of her court around her. He had been the first of the generals to go off and look for the princess'. Zoicite already had an inner selfish feeling when it came to the blue-haired princess. He had not wanted to the generals to try to get to her. He knew his friends well. Ami being so modest and shy, she was an easy target to them. A challenge to win.

Ami blushed again, but liked the idea exploring the new planet. She had been absolutely _itching_ to study the new life of this uncharted planet. She already knew from her tutelage on Mercury that this planet was simply _lush_ with water. Many bodies of water waited for her to commune with. All their secrets in fluid motion inviting her like a finger wagging at her. She regarded the man who currently held her hand in the crook of his elbow. She was nervous about the close contact that the general currently held her in. On her small planet the only man who touched her was her over-protective father. King Calder had raised Ami with a methodic hand. He wanted her brimming with knowledge, a pool of intelligence. Ami loved bringing pride to her father's eyes in that respect. He was training her to become a very powerful queen of the planet Mercury. King Calder had Ami's mother, Queen Naida, show Ami how to be a proper lady, to follow the rules of royal etiquette. Queen Naida was proper, graceful, and almost fluid like. In King's Calder's eyes, his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world. Ami grew up in a home where she saw love every time she looked at her parents.

Despite her father however, Queen Naida had talked very briefly to Ami about men. How she should never close her heart off to the possibility of love. Queen Naida was not a hopeless romantic, but she was lucky in love. Ami could never do as her mother wanted though. When the time came for her father to introduce her to court, he never did. In spite of his wife making him sleep in informal common room, King Calder never gave. Ami was 19 and had never been bestowed to a suitor. She had never had a man bring her a trinket of affection. Not even a flower. So when it came to men she was inept. When it came to being in her space and keeping her close to them, she was terrified. As she thought over the general's question though, she found herself asking about something oddly comforting and familiar to her, "Show me your lakes!"

Zoicite laughed as he saw the sparkle appear in the princesses' eyes. "Right this way my Lady," he said veering them off to the left from the rest of the group. Ami simply went pink in the cheeks and kept her gaze downward. This was the closest she came to having a male suitor. She felt naughty at the fact that she was defying her father's wishes as the moment. She felt _rebellious._ As she sneaked a glance at Zoicite, she couldn't help but think, '_Father would have a fit!'_

* * *

><p>Rei saw Ami going off on her own with long-haired general. "Ami! Where are you going?" Mars shouted after her. However, Ami and the long-haired general were out of earshot.<p>

"Relax, they'll be fine," Rei heard her green-eyed escort say. Rei glared at the general.

"And how exactly can you ascertain that? Do you know where they are going or what perils can befall them?" she asked strongly.

"No," Jedite said nonchalantly, "But I do know Zoicite. He would never let anything happen to your friend."

"_I _do not know your friend," Rei countered, "But I do know mine. Ami is…naïve when it comes to the company of men. Especially alone."

"Then don't you think it's about time that Princess Mercury learns?" Jedite retorted lightly.

Rei looked at the sandy haired general with a sarcastic eye. "I bet you just love _learning_, Lord Jedite."

Jedite raised his brows and blinked. "And how you know of _any _of my loves, Lady Mars?"

"I know of your escapades while you were stationed at Mars, Lord Jedite," Rei said simply.

Jedite wanted to mentally smack himself. He had been on Mars for a month speaking with her council on trade relations with Earth. Even though Earth was not a part of the Silver Allegiance, they were still permitted to trade with the planets. Jedite had been there to negotiate trade of resources, mainly the eterna-fires that Mars was famous for. It saved resources on Earth to have fire that burned without needing fuel. It had been a _long_ month for poor Jedite. The maids and courtiers had turned that month into the most _brazen_ and _shameless_ time for him.

Rei saw the smug smile that came to the generals' face as he reminisced. She took her had abruptly from his arm of escort. "If you plan to rehash your _mischief_ while I am at present, please do have the consideration to excuse yourself," Rei said indignantly.

Jedite looked to the fiery princess and shrugged nonchalantly. "I would think it a complement, personally, if it were me."

Rei looked at the general with intrigued surprise. "_How _on Ares' red planet did you come to _that_ opinion, my _Lord?"_ Rei asked with restraint. She had only met this man for a few minutes and her opinion? He was already acting a fool.

"Simple Princess Mars," Jedite said stepping behind Rei and putting a bold hand strongly around her waist so that she would be halted against his chest, "Out of all the planets I have been to, yours boasts the most passionate lovers. More so than that of Venus. The truly exhilarating question is, as the princess and the embodiment of Mars' fire," Jedite said huskily, gripping Rei a little tighter around the middle, "How _passionate_ are you?"

When she had felt Jedite's arm snake around her middle, Rei was so astonished she barely had time to react. When he had started to speak so _deliciously_ into her ear, Rei had closed her eyes and savored the shiver that ran up her spine and spread goose bumps upon her skin. When he had gripped her even more tightly around her waist, the Princess of Mars had _melted_ of sheer feeling. Rei let a small whimper leave her mouth. She thanked Mars' sacred fire that he wore long sleeves and that her abdomen was covered. The daring general didn't know of Rei's ability to feel people's essences through physical contact. She was sure she would have moaned if she had felt her lust _and _his. Holy Mars, she would have assaulted him.

She took her lace covered hand and gripped the one that was currently around her waist. Reason and reality were coming back to her _slowly_, but surely. She removed it from her body and threw it with force from her hand. She turned and met the sandy haired general with a steady eye. Her violet orbs were calm, never betraying what she truly felt inside.

She put a hand to the side of his face and brought her mouth close to his face,"You are human, Lord Jedite. I am sure you would never _survive_ the answer to that question," Rei said deadly calm, pulling her hand away from the side of his face and conjuring a flame on one of her fingers, then blowing it out. She gave him a brief look up and down making her meaning clear.

With that she walked away from the general. What she did not see as she turned was the grin of pure victory on Jedite's face. He had felt her shiver in his arms. He had heard her sound of want when he had gripped her. Indeed, her passion he would feel soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I will update with much more steamy stuff later. I will tell you now to keep on the look out for Mercury and Zoi, and Lita and Neph. They, I think, are the steamiest couples...At least so far.<strong>

**Have a great week, **

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. Before we start our happy reading, I wanted to address a point a reader made about the content of the story. **

**Question: If the scouts have prior memories about their battles and their battles are on Earth, how do they not remember Tuxedo Mask, and why does Serenity act like she has never seen birds before or that she is fascinated by the beauty of Earth?**

**Answer: Remember that ALL of their memories are messed with and up to now we know that it to do with something between Serenity and the Silver Crystal. I don't really want to explain here why Serenity or the scouts don't remember Earth or Tuxedo Mask because as the story progresses you will learn the truth about their memories, both past and present. Just know that yes, they don't remember Tuxedo Mask, that can be deduced, and yes, they remember their battles, but Tuxedo Mask was not in them. I hope this satisfies for now. **

**Chapter 4**

Lita lightly smiled knowingly as she looked at Rei walking away from the sandy-haired general. He had said something to piss her off. She would have to inquire about that later when she caught her friend alone. Her thoughts were a welcome distraction from what she was currently feeling. Next to her was the brunette general with long wavy hair. His brown eyes were currently looking ahead as he guided her to where they would eat. Lita was out of her element because she felt, sweet Odin, _diminutive_ next to this general. Lita was usually the tall one whose presence was sensed and seen when she entered a room. Aside from the Queen, Lita was the one who was used to being noticed. Her strength was tangible as it came from her in waves. Her physique was flawless and lightly muscled in her abdomen and appendages. Her stance, gaze, and adornments spoke of a proud warrior and royal. Next to this man however, she was just another meager woman. General Nephrite had not said more than one sentence to her telling her where they would eat. Lita was also a woman of few words. She understood being strong and silent. What she did not understand was being small, insecure…and _intimidated._

She fidgeted with the first layer of her green Jovian dress. The dress dipped towards her navel in the front. There were three layers to her dress that went from short to long diagonally starting on the left. The sleeves of her dress were thin as they had vines going down her arms with gold arm bands in the middle. The back was tied in a corset fashion. Her boots were also laced up and a deep green color. Her wavy brown hair was simply down with a small green gem sparking in the middle of her forehead with the gold chain ending somewhere in her hair. This was the Jovian symbol of royalty as a princess. She did not yet wear a crown until she was queen. _ Over my father's dead body of course_, she thought with spite.

Nephrite was simply walking quietly next the Jovian princess. His outer persona was calm, quiet, disciplined. Inside he was at war. When the princesses had arrived yesterday, they were in their combat attire. Now the strong warrior was in her customary princess garb. She had looked so regal and goddess-like in her native dress. Nephrite was a true warrior. He had studied different types of combat styles, all of which require mental and physical discipline. He practiced that through every aspect of life. Yet this woman to his right was making him unhinged just by walking next to him. He was taller than the rest of his friends. Only Endymion came close to his height. The princess next to him was taller than the rest of her court as well, but next to him she looked of normal stature. Judging by her fidgeting with her dress, this was new to her. He knew that the people of the large Jupiter planet were also tall and built for fighting. The men were all tall and warrior like. The women were strong as well meant for breeding more warriors.

A small breeze could be felt through the open windows of the hallways. Nephrite closed his eyes briefly as the floral smell of the Amazon princess reached his nostrils. He mentally shook his head and opened his eyes. He thought to his other two friends. They had each taken a princess their own route. Perhaps he could do the same? It was known that the Jovians were known for the flora on their planet. Earth held some diversity in flora, but not as much as Jupiter. Still though the warrior princess might appreciate something that reminded her of her home.

Without her permission, Nephrite took Lita's elbow and led her through a different door. Lita would have protested, but did not have the chance as she felt soft Earth give way underneath her heel. Her high stiletto heel that caused her to trip over her shoes. Nephrite sensed her unbalance and turned to catch her. Lita ended up putting both her arms on his chest as he pulled her to him. She looked up and held his gaze. Her green eyes blinked a couple of times as she saw the one place where his austere persona could not cover; his open brown eyes. Lita did not move as she decided to open up her empathic senses to get a better glimpse of the Earth general's emotions.

Lita did not open her senses very much when she was hit with the strongest emotion of want and inner war. Where was this coming from? She concentrated briefly trying to not give herself away to deduce _what_ the general wanted. Lita gasped she realized what _kind_ of want he was feeling. He was lusting. After who though? She could only assume they were the only two here, so that meant…A man wanted the man-like, warrior-built, strong, but silent princess of Jupiter. He wanted _her_. Like any normal man wanted a woman. Lita let her brows lift lightly with surprise at the discovery. She did not want to break the moment with the general. She had to keep her face clear…if she could.

Nephrite's hands were in two places that held the Jovian princess close to him; one was at her upper arm the other was around her slim waist. Her floral smell was all around him. He held her steady gaze; her green eyes pulling him in. His inner war to say something to her was growing. His facial expression never gave an indication of the storm brewing within him. Nephrite took this opportunity to absorb her delicate features as he knew he would never have the chance again. Her face was indeed feminine and delicate considering her silent strength. Her skin was even, smooth, and olive. Her eyes were the truest green he had ever seen. Her little mouth had the prettiest of lips. They were pink, plump, and looked absolutely kissable. They were lightly parted as her brows lifted with revelation of something.

Nephrite's hand on her upper arm trailed down until it reached her hand. Subconsciously the hand around her waist gripped her tighter. The skin he felt as his other trailed down arms was rose petal soft. How could she be this alluring when she was clearly a warrior? He saw her close her eyes as she trailed his hand down. Lita let a little shaky breath out as the man _tortured_ her with his touch. Lita looked at his eyes once more. They became dark as his inner war was pouring out through them. He wanted her.

Nephrite felt himself nearing his face to hers. The grip on her waist was tighter. He hesitated as he saw uncertainty flash the princess' green eyes. He should not be this forward. Something about this felt right though. Her, here in his arms, looking at him with want felt right and carnal. As sure as the sun was a star, this woman at some point in time had been _his_. _Only his._ Lita knew now what Nephrite wanted to do with her. However as much as she wanted him to go through with his action, she couldn't help a memory from coming to her mind.

"_You're seventeen now are you?" King Torquil said uninterestedly._

"_Yes father. I know its now time to-"_

"_To what? Introduce you to court?" the king said cutting of the timid voice with a sarcastic laugh. Lita winced at her father's tone. _

_The king looked leisurely over at his daughter. "Perhaps I should introduce you. If I am lucky a male suitor from _somewhere_ will come and _fetch_ you."_

_Lita closed her eyes as she felt the hurt of her father's words wash over her. Like their innate power, his words held the sting of a bolt. _

"Fetch_ me father?" Lita questioned with a hard voice. She would always try her damndest to never show raw emotion in front of her father. Stoicism and cold detachment were best when dealing with the man that gave her life. Some things however, got the best of her at times._

"_Why yes," King Torquil said turning incredulous eyes on his daughter. "What? Do you think you will find a husband on your own wiles? Lita," the king said with a cluck of his tongue, "What man would want a woman that could fight better than cook? If I am lucky, all I will have to offer is a simple dowry."_

_The king got closer to his daughter, "Perhaps once you are gone I can impregnate some wench with a male son. Though a bastard, I would prefer him on the throne instead of a legitimate_ spawn_ , who spends her time _thinking_ she is a man."_

_Lita let the shocked expression take over her face; let the emotional slap hit her. Her defenses having been down, she could feel her father's emotions. She could feel the _truth_ to his last words. He indeed was ashamed of her. To him, she was no daughter. There were no paternal feelings there. Nothing. _

Lita let her poker-face fall as she shook her head. She took one last look at Nephrite as she tore herself from his embrace. She turned on her heel and left the general as if there were lighting on her rear. Nephrite stood there letting no feeling show on his face. Inside though, he felt not rejection, but curiosity. The princess had left _afraid_. Had he done that? Nephrite shook his head and sighed.

He would find out.

* * *

><p>She couldn't wait for these next couple of days to pass. <em>Quickly<em>. The garb of the Terran people bothered her. It was so restrictive and tight! How was she to move around and do her chores when she was so suppressed? In her musings, Mina failed to notice the white-haired man walking in her direction. Consequently, her shoulder collided with the shoulder of the man walking past her.

"Umf," came a deep voice. Mina looked up about to apologize when she saw it was the King's high general.

"Forgive me," was all Mina said as she began to walk away from the offended man.

"Not accepted," Kunzite said. Mina stopped and took a deep breath. _Stupid Earth men_, she thought as she turned. She finally saw the man behind her in detail. He was tall, tan, grey-eyed, and handsome. His hair fell on his shoulders as well as his eyes. His uniform did nothing to hide his broad chest.

"Well that sounds like your problem now doesn't it?" she asked. She was genuinely put off by his answer. Who did this terrestrial think he was?

Kunzite took in the usual wear of the maid staff. It did not fit the princess at all. What was she doing in this attire?

"No, not just my own, my Lady. You see the words are there, but the sincerity is not."

"I was merely admitting to my lack of awareness. Sincerity…is not needed."

Kunzite quirked a brow. "As royalty, I know you were taught proper etiquette. Your lack of candor strikes me as odd. Refreshing, but odd."

Mina crossed her hands over her chest. She tried to keep her face indifferent, but it was Jupiter who was more skilled at that. "I am not here for you to assess my etiquette. I apologize again, and good day," she said tightly.

"I had a very different perception of Venusian women," Kunzite said with light question in his voice, "It's peculiar to find you do not fit the stereotype."

Mina knew that he was merely baiting her, but this _particular_ topic was a sore nerve to her.

"I am well aware of the usual _perception_ of the women on my planet," Mina said looking Kunzite over as if losing interest, "Thank you for affirming that your way of thinking is as sheep-like as others."

"Should I not think this way? I have seen proof of how your people usually act, but have not been offered the counter evidence. How can you hold me in blame?" Kunzite postulated.

Mina felt her temper getting the better of her. "You, like countless others, merely focus on how my people are so comfortable showing physical love. You take no time to notice the details. That is very typical Earth-man trait."

Kunzite noted the small twitch of the corner of the mouth. _Her tell when she is angry_. Kunzite could read from her posture and tone of voice that this particular subject was a hot spot with the princess. He could goat her on and read her responses further. Figuring people out was a gift for Kunzite. People had very typical responses most of the time and thus were predictable.

"If you're offering to help me _notice_ the details I would be much obliged," Kunzite said stepping closer and locking a challenging gaze on the blond princess, "I am a very apt student."

"_You_ are a waste of breath and effort," Mina said fiercely, "Keep away from me, both physically and verbally if you wish to remain useful as a man."

Kunzite noted her rigidity and decided not to push the conversation further. A tumble in the sheets would have been nice, but….

"You and your court will be leaving in 2 days' time. I believe your request can be honored," Kunzite said tensely. His gentlemanly demeanor was tasking to keep around this infernal woman.

Mina smirked. "My Queen will be leaving. My court and _I_ will be staying. As high general, I hope to find your discipline is unwavering," Venus said with light mock.

Kunzite clenched his jaw and steeled his eyes. "I am aware of how much stamina is favored among your women, Princess," Kunzite said with purpose, "During your stay, if you want, you may personally find out that I am indeed…unwavering," he finished with challenge in his words.

Venus schooled her features and regarded the general before turning on her heel the opposite way. Kunzite let a victorious smirk grace his lips. The look before she left said it all:

Challenge accepted.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, neither the queen nor the princesses noticed how time has passed with their respective companies. Or lack thereof with Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The sun was beginning to set on the day that; for two of the five women, the day was rather pleasant. Rei walked towards her door. While she was on Earth might as well enjoy the sunset. As she was about to close her door, when a sight caused her to take cover in her room again. She left the door open so as to peek around the corner.<p>

Just a few doors down was Ami on the arm of the long-haired general known as Zoicite. They had stopped in front of the door to Ami's room. Rei looked at her friend more closely. The bluenette had a tender smile on her lips. Her eyes had a sparkle in them that Mars had never seen. The usually quiet and soft-spoken princess looked…happy. Blissful even. Rei concentrated to see if she could hear their current conversation.

"Fascinating. Bodies of water exist on the poles of your planet, but it snows in the middle?" Zoicite asked intrigued.

Ami chuckled at the honest curiosity of the general. "Yes. Since the other side is much too close to the sun, the dark side of Mercury is cold. However, it is warmer at the poles where ice can melt," she said prideful.

They had already stopped in front of her room, but Zoicite was purposefully stalling. He did not want to leave this woman's side. He had learned quite a bit from her this afternoon, but he could keep conversing all night with her. He sighed as he knew he could not. He had tried to read the woman next to him all day. She mostly seemed to be curious, intrigued by his planet, and happy with the gaining of new knowledge. When it came to how she might perceive him… She was a closed book. Zoicite knew that as an intellectual and woman of Mercury, knowledge was her passion. He had met few Mercurian people in his time, but they had all been logical, and robotic to an extent. It seems that when it came to matters of emotions, they were inexpert.

Zoicite scrutinized the tiny princess before him. He was a man that valued knowledge above anything else. This tiny woman was that in corporeal form. That itself was a turn on. Add to it that she was so innocent and unexposed to the world of the opposite sex. He was truly her first in everything. She was untouched. He tightened his jaw to curve his growing imagination. If he let his rules and structure go, he knew that he would be having this woman against the wall with her body pressed against him and lips melding hotly.

"It is time I let you enjoy the rest of your evening," he said as he took her small pale hand in his, "But I hope that we can perhaps continue our conversation at a later time." He leaned forward and gave her hand a kiss.

Ami shivered at the contact of his warm lips against her skin. He kept her eyes in an intense gaze as he stood back up. Zoicite had become aware of the fine veil of coolness coming from the blue princess' hand. He took a step back, and with her hand still in his, smiled at her flirtatiously.

"Until later... Ami."

With that Zoicite walked away leaving the blushing princess looking after him longingly. Ami brought her hand to her chest and sighed contently. She turned to her room and closed the door behind her.

Rei watched as the door close. She had had a goofy, dreamy look on her face. Ami was having her first crush! Rei had never seen Mercury interact with another man the way she did today. King Calder would freeze the male's manhood if they dared direct a word to his little girl. _She needs this though_. Rei frowned as these thoughts struck a familiar cord.

"Stupid blonde know-it-all," she muttered with annoyance.

"Ah so you _are_ thinking about me," a husky voice said behind her. Rei jumped as the voice she heard penetrated her mind.

"Yes, but did you hear_ what _I said? There were no words of flattery there," Rei remarked haughtily, "Though for you, I am sure these words are a reprieve from the usual adjectives used to describe you."

"Yes, yes I am the embodiment of all the uncouth," he said flippantly, "What I am interested in is hearing _why_ I am a know it all," he ended with a grin.

Rei straightened out her ruby Martian dress and regarded the sly general warily. For the sake of her Queen she had to be civil. She would be the better person. She would-

"I apologize," Jadeite said walking closer to Rei. Mars, not having been paying attention, took an unconscious step backward.

"For what?" she said truly puzzled. Had she missed an important piece of conversation?

"For having shown you a side of our people that is not customary," the blonde general said earnestly.

Instead of being impressed, Mars seethed internally. _This son-of-a_…No. She said she would be the better person. No matter who began being civil. Rei looked downward, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No apology needed. I did not start the conversation cordially before now did I?" Rei said looking up. "I basically implied your promiscuity."

Jadeite chuckled. "That pales in comparison to wondering about your prowess between the sheets."

Rei blushed, but nodded. "To answer your first question, I meant you were right about my friend and general Zoicite."

Jadeite smiled. "Zoicite is a quiet man. Cool, calm, and collected. Always in check of his emotions. Very schooled in that area, though not as much as Nephrite. When he is truly enraptured by something he can be very perseverant. Almost on the verge of obsessed." Jadeite's eyes flickered to the door down the hall that held Zoicite's attention. "I believe your friend has ensnared mine."

"Ami is quite the devoted scholar. Mercury's reputation can go without mention. But she is naïve on matters of the opposite sex. Her father, King Calder, never introduced Ami to court to keep her from frivolous _distractions_," Rei stated. A shadow of a smile crept up on her face. "King Calder is wise, but he could never keep Ami from truly doing what she wants. She is like the water; always changing and flowing."

Jadeite listened to Mars speak of her friend. Through the monologue, he found he could answer his own question from their first encounter. The princess of Mars was indeed passionate. The fierce loyalty that caressed her words as she spoke of her friend was proof enough. Jadeite knew then that he wanted _that_. It should be _him_ that she spoke of with such fervent gusto. The passion that shown through her eyes should be for _him._ It _belonged_ to him. Jadeite shocked Mars and himself, by taking her hand and bending forwards to kiss it.

"Excuse me for startling and imposing my presence on you. Though brief, I enjoyed _not _starting off on the wrong foot. Until later my Lady," Jadeite said dropping her hand gently and walking away. Rei looked at the general's retreated figure. Unknown to her, small flames erupted on the palm of the hand the blond general had kissed.

Very seldom did the Princess of Mars ever read a person wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good. I will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully weekly! Let me know if you guys have any questions, want to point things out, suggestions for story line, or critiquing on their relationship development. Some might seem quick. Please bear with me on that. <strong>

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you did! :)**

**Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. So let's cover a few things: **

**1) King Torquil is a right bastard, and he will only get more disagreeable as the story continues. I wrote him that way. In my opinion not every Monarch of the Silver Allegiance is going to be as sweet as a parfait. They are all flawed as the human we are now. So you will see that not every one will be picture perfect. k?**

**2) When are we going to see some more Serenity/Endy moments? Well this story has taken on a life of its own. I think about different plot twists and conections very frequently, so all I can say is we will see them when appropriate. There is a lot to cover (though we are about half way through) in the back story of the scouts and the generals. Once most of that is done, I can start concentrating on our star couople. **

**Thank you for your reviews and reading thus far. Continue to let me know if this story is good, any flaws, or suggestions. I am open. **

**Marina-**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell was it?<em>

The sound of heels against marble flooring could be heard as a pair of boot-clad feet wandered around. Wavy brown hair flowed past her shoulders as Lita went down another corridor that led her to be even more lost. _All these doors look the same!_ She was trying to find the hall that led her to the dining room. She didn't have this problem before because she was usually escorted by the generals. Lita slowed her pace as she thought about one general in particular.

To say she had been surprised to find the human was able to feel would be ridiculous. More so, he had completely unhinged her with the intensity he felt for _her._ She couldn't have stayed near him if she wanted to. That a man could feel something, _anything_, for her let alone that strongly did not compute with her scarred warrior mind. She had merely _peeked_ into his feelings and she was slammed with the weight of them. What would the _full_ weight of his emotions be like? Then when he had been about to _act_ on his impulse, she had to remember Torquil.

Damn him.

The bastard had even succeeded in scarring her mind. The princess of Jupiter, heir to the throne of the warrior race had one weakness: her father. Her tyrant, unkind, cruel man of a father. From him stemmed her insecurities when it came to men. Her father had on more than one occasion implied that Lita would never marry. She was more man that woman, and less man than a man. She had made herself into something not of either worlds. The women of her race were held of importance for procreation. '_Only Jovian women birthed real warriors,'_ were his words. According to King Torquil, she was no woman. Not even a daughter. Her empathic abilities allowed her to feel that once from her father. She shuddered at the memory. Never again did she Sense him after that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard guttural sounds. Lita furrowed her brows as she neared a door that had been left ajar. As she opened it, she noted the room to be one for physical training. She took a hiding spot behind one of the massive training equipments as she saw a familiar head of auburn hair. The stoic general in the room was sparring with a mannequin…shirtless.

Jupiter's green eyes stayed on the fighting general. She had of course seen men without shirts as the men of her race trained with her in combat. Never before had she been attracted to one though. Jupiter followed the general's movements thoroughly. Her hungry eyes took in the indentations and creases of his muscles, the shine of his skin due to the light sheen of perspiration. He was flawless. His auburn bangs were matted to his forehead, which he moved aside with his hand.

Jupiter frowned.

When had he stopped training? The general stood still as she clenched his hands and set his jaw. _What is he thinking?_ She may not be psychic like Mars, but she could Sense him again. Lita closed her eyes and let her Sense stretch out. Instantly she was bombarded with emotions again.

Confusion, frustration, and self-doubt being the main ones. Lita opened her eyes and took in the man standing at the center of the room. To anyone else he just looked stoic. No expression was on his face. No one would or could ever guess the complexity of the inner workings of this man. Lita frowned as she felt another strong wave of confusion hit her. Like the kind you get when trying to decipher a tricky puzzle.

_What confuses you so?_

As if hearing her silent question, Nephrite let one word slip. A word that made Lita gasp and stare in incredulity.

"Lita," he had uttered with frustration.

The princess of Jupiter felt her heart quicken and her breath hitch. He was _still_ thinking of _her_! Outside the clouds began to stir, darkening the sky. Claps of thunder could be heard catching the curiosity of the Terran general. Nephrite looked through the window at the darkening sky. _Odd…_ Weather did not change on a whim here on Earth. Something or _someone_ was manipulating it.

As he made his choice to investigate, the vision of the green clad princess halted him. Green startled eyes looked back at him with an unwavering gaze. Nephrite furrowed his brows in inquiry; the woman before him was not only startled, but it seemed that because of her current state, her powers were unhinged. There were light sparks of electricity around her. The majestic symbol of Jupiter was alight on her forehead above the gem of her tiara. She looked wild and powerful.

Her eyes merely stayed on him as he walked closer. Lita was rooted to her spot. She did not move and he did not stop until he was mere inches from her face. His breath was hot on her face as the feelings of desire overtook him. The sparks of electricity touched his skin, but more in welcome than hostility. Nephrite, without warning, shot his hands up and gripped Jupiter by her upper arms. The effect of the abrupt physical contact was instantaneous.

Lita let a small whimper leave her lips and reach the general's ears. The voltage of the electricity encasing them, augmented. The storm brewing in the heavens outside thundered forcefully. Innately, Nephrite thought of calmness. Peace sprang up in him like a fountain. For some inexplicable reason-_intuition_- he just knew implicitly that this would work. He knew because he had done it before. She would Sense him and calm herself.

Lita felt his peace wash over her. Waves of comfort and serenity took root within her. The storm outside dissipated. The electricity around her rescinded. The imperial symbol of Jupiter ebbed away. All she felt was harmony and something familiar. Intrinsic.

Nephrite rested his forehead against hers as he felt her calm down. His grip on her arms remained unchanged. He opened his eyes and drown himself in emerald. A content sigh escaped the lips of the Amazon in front of him; her hands coming to rest on the bare panes of his chest. She didn't want to come back to reality. She just wanted to stay in these arms. These strong arms that promised her safety.

"H-how did you…?" Lita's breathy question trailed off. She did not need to finish for Nephrite to comprehend her query.

"Truly, I do not know," he answered huskily. Lita nodded and pulled away from his embrace, her body and soul protesting vehemently. The feeling of completion gone. She regarded him one last time before leaving the way she came.

Outside, the sky was clear.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night passed without event. Polite conversation was made; topics of mutual interest were discussed. Beneath the conversations and pleasantries however, there were glances. Glances that were stolen between the respective couples. Some were full of meaning, others methodical, and ones that were full of purpose. As the royals and generals departed respectfully for the night, paws set out through the Terran palace with purpose. Intent was evident on the furred face of the Moon Queen's advisor. Luna stalked through the corridors until she finally met the outside. Next to the palace was a building. One meant for reverence. Luna padded her way there hoping she would be successful tonight. Her feline eyes adjusted to the darkness of the building until she neared the center. The building itself was immaculate. Styled after traditional Gothic-like cathedrals, there were torches on the stone columns of the structure and beautiful color stained windows. Luna halted when she happened upon two stone guardians blocking a closed door.<p>

"Let me pass," she said with a light tone. The eyes of the stone guardians lit up with white light; the cleavers blocking the door not budging.

"Only those of worthy writ are permitted beyond these blades. What deems you worthy?" rumbled the inhuman voice of the stone guardians. Luna merely closed her eyes and let her Lunarian symbol appear on her forehead for the guardians to see.

"You may pass, Wise One," the stone guardians said lifting the cleavers.

"Thank you. As you were gentlemen," Luna said walking passed them.

The room that she entered now was not truly a room. It was more like another world. There was light here like the sun. All around grass and all sorts of flora could be seen. Animals moved and thrived in harmony here. Elysian. Luna walked forward until she reached a pedestal with a warm light coming from its top.

"The Gold Crystal," Luna breathed.

Her awe was short lived when a male wary voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who goes there?"

Luna looked to her left with an expectant smile on her face. "Helios? Is that you my friend?" she called out.

The male figure finally came into view. Luna instantly recognized the white robes and crystal blue eyes of the priest. The man smiled with familiarity as his gaze fell upon the feline.

"Ah old friend!" Helios said kneeling before Luna and taking her paw in greeting. "How do you fare, Wise One?"

"Helios its been a long time," Luna said taking her paw back and sitting. "I am well for the moment. And you?"

"As satisfactory as one can be when the balance of their planet's future is precarious," he said with a sigh as if this thought had been weighing heavily on his mind lately. "To what do I owe your visit, Wise One?"

"You actually just said it. I wanted to know how your planet was doing with the change of events."

Helios regarded the Gold Crystal. "The planet is unsatisfied with its king because he is incomplete. He should not have taken the crown without his other half."

Luna nodded suspecting as much. Like her, Helios was the only other being in the solar system that knew what had occurred in the past, and what was to happen in the future. Needless to say, they both knew that none of this was going according to plan.

"It's the Crystal's doing," Luna said irritated, "Foolish thing made Serenity queen without having its counter balance."

Helios eyes brows rose with surprise. "The princess took the throne without the prince?"

"Yes, though not entirely on her own whim. And what's worse is that the crystal did away with all the memories of her relationship with the prince. As well as the rest of the girls. It's almost as if it's…angry?"

Helios furrowed his brow and paced lightly in concern and thought. "No wonder Elysian has been stunted. My world is not at its zenith. There is still much growth to be had, but progress has been halted due to _this_, "Helios said. He looked at Luna with intent.

"Wise One…Why do suppose _we _are unaffected by this?"

"Because we are keepers of the crown," Luna explained, "You preserve the essence of the Terran Crown and I the Lunarian."

"Very logical," Helios said clasping his hands behind his back. "In what way do you advise we preserve it now?"

"I have already helped things along a bit," Luna said with a smile. "In two months' time is Serena's birthday. She will need to procreate by then. I have suggested Endymion to the council as the male of choice," Luna said standing and stalking towards Helios. "I have a plan to help the girls along with their memories, but it would require you help."

"Anything, Wise One."

"You have the sacred touch for manipulating your planet. Serena will be leaving for the Moon tomorrow, but the girls will be staying. All the inners. They need stay to calibrate the planet so that Serena can tap into its power with the Silver Crystal, "she turned to regard the white haired priest, "I need you to allow your planet to share _all_ of its memories with the girls. As they commune with the planet through the generals, Earth will open herself up and allow the girls to heal."

Helios followed her logic. "That could work. I could even help in being specific with the memories that the Earth can offer. Memories of them. What about the King and Queen?"

"As the girls remember and calibrate the planet, Serena will begin to remember. Endymion is linked with the Gold Crystal and it to Earth. Whatever the Earth offers up as memories to the generals and scouts, she will also do the same to her king."

"This will take some time, Wise One. It will not be a one day or one week occurrence," Helios warned lightly.

"Not a problem. Proximity will be on our side then," Luna said swaying her tail side to side in excitement, "Thank you my friend. I would not be able to do this without you."

"You gratitude, though appreciated, is not necessary," Helios said with a bow. He then looked at Luna and cocked his head to this side as if suddenly realizing something.

"Where is Master Artemis? I would have figured you both to visit me," Helios inquired.

Luna visibly stiffened, "Artemis…He was….affected," Luna said quickly as she turned and left speedily. Helios looked after the wise advisor sadly. He knew that when it came to Master Artemis, remembering may not be possible.

* * *

><p>Being around her was suffocating him. A life before of not having to be subject to her radiant presence was a misguided blessing. For now being in the same room as her made him realize how weak his resolve really was. The need to touch her, possess her was burning within his chest and spreading like a ravenous storm inside him. Dinner was complete and utter torture. Watching her eat daintily and then licking her lips after a couple of bites had made him inwardly groan.<p>

_Why her? Why now? I have had other women before, some noble. What makes her so damn special?_ Endymion slammed a fist down on his oaken desk. He had to be ensnared or bewitched somehow. He was not one to believe in curses and spells, but nothing else could explain the sudden rapture that consumed him for the Moon Queen in one day. _One day…_ It felt more like he had known her a lifetime. That angered him even more. He felt he had a right her. It wasn't a question. It wasn't something someone could debate. Serenity is _his._ _But I don't know her…I just met her! _

Deep in his mind there was a traitorous thought. '_Did you really? You're memories are not intact. You could have known her… She was maybe even yours._'Endymion closed his eyes and knit his brows together trying to dispute this generous thought. Could it be remotely possible that Serenity did in fact _know _him? Could the Fates really be that merciful? Generous? _For now, I must stay aloof. Keep it in your mind that she is _forbidden.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

"Is now a bad time, Endymion?" came a sweet voice that poured over Endymion like warm water.

He fixed his composure. "No Serenity. Now is a good time." _It will always be a good time for you._

Serenity entered the room and noted right away the dim atmosphere enhanced by the fire in the hearth. She spotted Endymion behind his oaken desk looking at her with a smile, but his jaw clenched. She entered the room, but kept her gaze on the fire. She felt the air thicken around her with tension, but she could not say what kind. She sent a timid smile his way and then looked right back into the fire. She knew now beyond a doubt that she wanted him. For what she was not sure yet. She had never been instructed on the dynamics of peer-bonding. _Way to sound clinical Sere…_ The mere sight of him conquered her and flooded her with want. This would be the last time she would see him alone before she left for her planet tomorrow. She would no longer need to be traveling here herself. A fact that instead of quelling her desire, fueled it.

Endymion clenched his fist behind his desk out of sight of Serenity. He needed to be distracted. If he stayed alone in this room with her he would just end up letting his primitive desires win over his self-control. And he wanted his self-control to lose.

"What follows for you after this?" came Endymion's voice, "I mean, there have been no signs of Beryl as of yet. The galaxy must continue to be ruled correct? A job's never done…" he trailed off lamely.

Serenity inhaled deeply savoring the deep timbre of his voice. "How true that is…Aside from the everyday dealings of the galaxy, there is a happy event to occur in two months' time. You can even say in correlates indirectly with the future battle."

"Oh?"

Serenity let a light blush stain her cheeks. Endymion took note. "An heir of Lunarian royal blood is needed should I perish," Serenity stated not looking at Endymion. The king stiffened at her revelation. He knew now of course that the Moon Queen would have to produce an heir at some point, but so soon?

"My twentieth birthday is in two months and that night I am to conceive the next wielder of the Silver Crystal….My daughter," she ended reverently.

Endymion felt his resolve snap. This had never happened. Like Nephrite, he had studied every discipline known on Earth to keep his emotions, thoughts, and actions in check always. No one and nothing had ever caused Endymion to have an upsurge. He had simply never cared profoundly enough to do so. Now though, at the mere whisper of Serenity having another man in her bed sparked an intense ire like he had never had before to blossom within him and pour into every part of him like a warm drink down the gut. Jealousy and possessiveness unlike anything he had ever felt gripped him.

With a clenched jaw and fire in his eyes he strode over to Serenity and gripped her, effectively turning her to him. Her startled blue eyes landed on the man who currently gripped her arm like a vice.

"Endymion let me-"

"Over my decimated planet will another man touch you," Endymion growled angrily. "If an heir is what you are meant to produce, then I will be the one to give her to you."

Serenity let his words sink in and began to blush prettily with embarrassment and indignation. "_That_ is none of your-"

"I am making it my business," he said strongly, "What you intend to do that night is not some robotic act without meaning," his voice grew husky, "especially for one as _virtuous _as you."

He brought her closer to him, his breath warm on her face. Her eyes clouded with shock and rapture. "There are elements to that wondrous doing that make it a memorable experience. There is desire, want, passion," he said his rough hand trailing up her shoulder to her neck. Serenity shivered at the tickling sensation of his fingers. "It's the culmination of attraction between two people. Be it physical, emotional, or both."

The air he had created around them was pregnant with lust and promises. Serenity wanted to yield to it. Her body ached to obey its primal commands. Serenity wanted a moment of clarity so that she could shake off this spell he was casting around her. Her heart and mind were ensnared. Even so, he did not relent.

"You deserve to feel that Serenity. You deserve to feel the man in front of you wanting to love your body. To know that he'll put your needs before his. That at the end of the experience there is no mistake that you were worshiped, "he said putting more promises before her. One of his hands had moved to hug her waist, the other cupping her cheek not allowing her to move her neck. He rested his forehead against hers.

Why was he doing this to her? Telling her things that she couldn't have. Yes, she could pretend for that night that the man before her was her kindred meant only for her, but the heart break that would follow the morning after was an experience she could do without. She felt his hands grip her possessively; her breathing became erratic. The only sounds in the room were her heart beat and their breaths. What had she done in any lifetime to merit this sweet torture? Serenity was sure that never in this life time would she come close to feeling what this man was making her feel, because he was _first_. He is the first man to talk to her like this. The first to hold her so confidently. The first to make promises of worshiping her body. It was as if he had the permission to. Like they had already been involved in an intimate relationship where such confidences were expected.

She accepted the fact that another would never inspire the intensity this Adonis in her midst did. And that made her even sadder, and a bit angry. How dare he give her a glimpse of what she could not have. With eyes closed and foreheads still touching, Serenity let the palms of her hands touch the cool surface of Endymion's armor. "Why…" she started breathily, "Why are you telling me these things?"

Endymion summoned all of the courage he had to speak a simple truth that would change everything between them. "Because… I want you," his thumb caressed her waist as he spoke, "I want to be the man that kisses you Serenity. The one that will lay you down on your bed, feel you tremble as you are now with want, and take you somewhere only you and _I_ should be."

What the hell was she supposed to do with that? Serenity clenched her fists in irritation. He didn't know. He couldn't possibly know that she wanted the _exact _same thing. His words were all the more tortuous _because_ she wanted him. The heavy cloud of sexual tension around them did not leave, but her rationality was coming back to her. What he wanted was so much more than she could give. The weight of her responsibilities coupled with the heaviness of her want for him scared her. She knew if she could, she would pick him. Galaxy be damned. And _that_ is not good. Nothing should deter her from protecting the galaxy. It came first.

"Whether the man be you or some other, the ending will still be the same," Serenity started pulling back from him and pushing his chest lightly, "the morning after you or some other fulfills all the promises you just made, I will still be the Queen of the Silver Allegiance who will be expecting, and you will merely be the nobleman who, how did you phrase it? Who _gives _her to me? Yes?" she said effectively removing herself from his hold. "So you see? Nothing changes."

Endymion felt as if a bucket of cold water fell over his head. Shock and disbelief snatched his thoughts. He merely stood there as the Moon Queen spoke one last sentence in dismissal.

"Save us both the misery, Endy. Forget this."

Endymion let that statement whirl around in his mind for a bit. Somehow the last part hit a little too close to home. _She called me Endy…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please please please! Review and let me know what you think!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no update! I know. Hopefully there is enough here to redeem me. Enjoy****! And remember to be on the look out for Sailor Moon Crystal! It started airing July 5th. Two episodes out so far!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

The sun had set on the Terran planet, and the princess' had spent their time prepping for their respective assignments with the general-Kings. The generals of course did not have to prep for much since they were glorified escorts, or at least that is how one of them felt. The others however seemed to have something else on their minds…

"If no one else is going to say it, I will," Jedite started, "Did you see what they were wearing?"

"Keep it in your pants Jed," interjected Kunzite, "They are off limits."

"Says who?"

"Their royal blood line," Kunzite said lifting a brow.

Jedite snorted, "Like that will stop any of you. I saw the gaze you gave Princess Venus. I don't blame you though, if that's royal attire, I wonder what their bathing suits are like."

Kunzite held back that retort he had for Jedite's last comment. He didn't like that his friend was fantasizing about his- _My what? Lady Venus is nothing to me. _

"Of course I admit it Jed, I am still a man. But unlike you, I don't act like some juvenile male at the sight of a beautiful woman. I know how to control myself."

"Right. Let's see how long that lasts," Jedite mocked, "And Neph over here. I think I finally know why he doesn't talk," the blond said eyeing the long haired general warily, "Who knows what would be unleashed."

Nephrite clenched his jaw and sent his friend a hard glare. "You should perhaps also not speak, lest you show others the fool you are."

Jedite waved his hands in mock surrender. "Alright. I'll stop, but at least I am brave enough to admit that the princess' staying was a blessing in disguise."

Kunzite smirked at that, "You have a point there. The only one who hasn't said much is Zoi. What do you think Zoi?" When Kunzite looked around as did the other generals, they found they were missing their youngest general.

"Where is Zoi?" Nephrite asked.

"Probably out defiling one of the princesses," retorted Jedite.

Kunzite clenched his jaw at the possibility of that. "Which-?"

"-Mercury. Did you see the intense looks he was giving her today?" said Nephrite.

"You go find him," Kunzite said pointing at Jedite.

"Why me?"

"Because you annoy me. Now go."

* * *

><p>He knew where she would be. She would be prepping herself for her assignment and that included getting to know Earth's sources of intelligence and bodies of water. He knew this because he would be doing the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. He entered the large library that led to the main Intel room. His domain. However, as he searched he could find no soft feminine body anywhere. There were evidences that someone had been here though. Books had been moved, a chair was placed near another table. There was a step ladder near one of the shelves. Zoicite had no need for that. His height was enough. <em>If she's not here then perhaps she took a break.<em>

Instantly Zoicite's feet moved as the thought entered his head: The lake.

Indeed that is where he found her, but not _how_ he expected to find her. Zoicite stood rooted to the ground as he took in the beauty and peace before him. There was Ami in the same ice blue dress only this time she was sitting on a fountain of water that was coming from the middle of the lake. There were tiny beads of water cascading all around her, glinting in the sun like diamonds. Of course she was not of this Earth. Beauty like hers was found elsewhere. Zoicite walked closer to her and saw that she was sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. The water around the make shift fountain and in the rest of the lake _thrived_. They had found its kin.

Zoicite watched as Ami stood on the platform of water. She kept her eyes closed as her bare feet walked on the downward steps of water that met her foot as if instructed. She finally reached the shore. The water lapped at her feel as if beckoning her to return; it was sad for her departure. Ami sighed happily as the light blue glow about her left her body. Oh how she loved the water! A rustling caused Ami to turn around. There stood Zoicite with a look of awe on his face. Ami blushed and clasped her hands before her, eyes downcast.

"Lord Zoicite….What can I do for you?" Ami asked finally looked up at him shyly.

Zoicite was still at a loss for words as he kept his awe-filled gaze on her. Truly she was a goddess among men.

"I came to thank you," Zoicite found himself saying.

Ami blushed at the unabashed staring of the general-king. She was curious as to what could have caught his attention so avidly. Surely it wasn't her. "Thank me for what, my Lord?"

Zoicite had been making his way closer to her as she spoke. This was insane! He had just met this woman yesterday! Yet here he was allowing his pure instinctual impulses to lead him. He never did this. Zoicite found that he did not care though he just wanted to know where this would go. Why did the woman fascinate him so? He had been allowed to be interrupted form his duties, from his life in general this day to seek her out….to what? He found there was no actual reason to search for her, other than he _wanted _to.

He decided to keep letting his impulses control him. They were obviously doing this for a purpose right?

"For staying, my Lady," Zoicite responded taking her hand and entwining it with his. Ami let herself be nervous. Nervous because a man she had just met was touching her intimately. Nervous because he had a hunger in his eyes she did not recognize. Nervous because…she liked it. She liked feeling like this. He made her feel feminine.

"I-Why would you be thanking me for that? My staying was not personal," Ami asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

Zoicite dared once more to be bolder. Using their entwined hands he pulled the small nervous princess to him, wrapping his other arm around her. Ami squeaked demurely as she felt strong arms encase her. _Dear Poseidon…_

"Because had you not of stayed," Zoicite started bringing his other hand around her waist now so Ami's hands were on his chest, "I could not fathom the antics I would have done to follow you."

"Lord Zoicite I do not believe you should be talking to me with such confidence," Ami reasoned. This was all she could hang on to with his proximity. Reason was all she had right now, because none of this was making sense.

"Some part of my rational brain agrees with you," he replied huskily, "yet I don't care because I have been driven to the point of _obsession _with needing to know why you intrigue me so. In one day, since the moment I met you, you have invaded my mind and haunted my thoughts. As a man of logic I need to know why. You have consumed all my interest making me pursue you to ask you…Have you bewitched me?"

Ami had closed her eyes to try to calm her over-stimulated senses. She had done this to him? Her? A prudish princess of Mercury had made a man _obsessive?_ No. Now _that _was illogical.

"I possess no such abilities, my Lord."

"I know that I am being irrational, bordering on insane, but I cannot deny this pull, this need to be with you," He said caressing her face softly with a roughened finger, "Like you're the key to something. The answer to an unasked question."

Zoicite let his forehead rest on hers. "To add to the insanity, I feel that I _know_ you. As if I have forgotten you, but my soul has not." He held her tightly feeling the small princess tremble. Gods, he hadn't thought of how she would be weighing this in her mind and emotionally. She must think him certifiable.

"Please say something. Let me know that I have not frightened you," Zoicite asked tenderly. Ami stayed there in his arms silently. What could she say to him? That he was ludicrous? That she was in fact frightened. Not because of him though, but because of his eerily accurate statements. His last comment resonated within her mind and soul. She too had forgotten him.

"Everything does," Ami said opening her eyes and looking directly as Zoicite, "feel as you say."

The general felt his mouth go dry. "That must be for a reason. Do you feel as strongly for me?"

"Yes," Ami said breathlessly.

Zoicite chuckled relieved. "Then I am not insane. Good. I was beginning to doubt myself."

"If you were, then I would be insane as well."

"Gods, this is not the first time in my life I have met you, I am sure of it. Now that I have you it feels as though I have been enduring every day incomplete," Zoicite said gripping her shoulders. Ami merely nodded not trusting her voice.

"There is an impulse I have been fighting my Lady, since I first saw you."

"Ami please. You may call me Ami. And what is that?" she asked nervously.

"This," Zoicite replied putting a finger under chin and bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Helios felt one of the planetary bonds solidify. He bent on one knee and felt the ground of Elysian. He let the Earth speak to him. Mercury and Zoicite were starting to solidify their bond. It was tentative, but there. He thought about the conversation with the Lunarian keeper. <em>For the sake of the planet and her king<em>. Helios let his awareness flare out. He pinpointed the location of the couple currently locked in an intimate moment. He saw their bond and with his powers, touched the bond to make the solidification complete. The bond reacted and crystalized. _There! Now just up to the couple to move things along._

For this couple, now there was no going back.

* * *

><p>Mars rounded the corner of the majestic hall she was in. She knew she was somewhere near the War room. She could hear the sound of the water in the lake that was to the right of it on the outside. If anyone were to see the fiery princess now, they would see there was small smile on her face. She had seen the lustful look Jedite had given her in her royal attire. Feminine pride had surged through her at that moment. <em>Was it just a passing fancy though? <em>Sounds halted Mars from her thoughts before making the last turn to go inside the War room. She pressed her back to the wall and peeked around.

Her mouth fell open.

For the second time Mars found Ami with the young general-King named Zoicite. Only this time he was not kissing her friend's hand. Ami was currently pressed against the tree adjacent to the lake. Zoicite was holding her up, his chest pressed against Ami's. The bluenette's leg was hiked up around Zoicite's waist. Her hands were in his hair, while her lips were on his. Mars had never seen a person in such a state of passion. Let alone prudish Ami. Rei blushed as she heard her friend moan.

"Oh Zoi…we should not be doi-," her light voice said breathlessly.

"Don't think Ami," Zoicite replied with a grunt.

"Oh-!" Ami moaned. Rei blushed even harder when she heard her friend call out. Zoicite had hoisted up further on his hips. The skirt of Ami's dress was being scooted up on the leg wrapped around the general. Rei saw his hand gently caressing her friend's leg, but noticed it had only stopped at her mid-thigh.

_Oh holy Ares!_ Rei thought as she tore her gaze away from the passionate scene. _Dear Gods! Jeez_ Ami!

"I take it my friend is…busy with yours?" said a deep voice full of mirth. Rei turned around with a hand to her chest and a look that said she had been caught. Jedite's eyes wandered to the princess' heaving bust. _At least one of my friends isn't suffering anymore. _These women were enough to cause grown men to have adolescent problems.

"Lord Jedite what are you doing here?" Rei asked trying to distract herself from the images in her head. Had what she seen witnessed with her friend…turned her on? Jedite furrowed his brows in inquiry when he noticed Rei take a calming breath whilst closing her eyes. The moment of her being caught had passed. Why was she still flustered?

"I came in search of my friend. My fellow comrades seemed to be under the impression that he could be befouling a certain blue haired princess."

Jedite noticed the Martian princess blush at the mention of her friend. "I take it by your redness that this conclusion is correct?"

"Please don't say anything," Rei pleaded not bothering to lie. "It is what she wants to do with her private time. I was not supposed to see that."

Jedite again was moved by the amount of loyalty this fiery woman showed. All he desired again was to be spoken of like that. With so much revered devotion.

"Consider it done," Jedite said warmly. Re looked at him then back over her shoulder.

"Would you like to see something?" Jedite offered reading Rei's need to leave this area.

"Oh Mars yes," Rei said gratefully, "Where are we going?"

Jedite offered his arm and Rei took it. They began to walk away from the War room and the palace.

"I remembered when I traveled to Mars that your people have a deep connection with your planet. The essence of your planet being the fire of Mars," Jedite began, "I heard that you were the keeper of the fire. It's Priestess."

Rei gave an impressed smile. "Yes I am. I was given the privilege of that role because of my birth," Rei explained, "My parents said I was born with the sacred touch of Mars himself."

"Well then," Jedite said turning to his left towards a Gothic Cathedral, "You might appreciate this."

They neared the entrance of the cathedral and found two large stone gargoyles with cleavers blocking the entrance.

"I am the general-king Jedite. I wish to pass."

At the strong words of the blond the gargoyles eyes lit with white light and the moved the cleavers so they would open. "You may pass."

Rei just looked on fascinated. When the doors opened there was a just a regular room. There were no obvious decorations or ornaments. The room was unremarkable for it to be held behind such security. Rei looked around with lifted brows. Jedite caught her expression and laughed.

"What? The place seems anticlimactic?"

"Well, yes actually. For there being two large mystic stone creatures guarding this place, there really isn't much to guard."

Jedite laughed again. "That my Lady, is where you are wrong."

Jedite waved his arm over a small circle that was carved on the ground. Rei looked more closely at the floor and realized that there were four small symbols etched into the stone. They made no sense to her, but when Jedite had waved his arm, one of the symbols glowed and then expanded, making the circle large enough for him to stand in. Rei looked at the sandy haired general and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jedite asked in response to her stance.

"You and your friends have been hiding some things from us," Mars accused lightly.

"As any good council to the throne would. One cannot offer up all the secrets of the crown-," Jedite said grabbing Rei's hand bringing her closer, "-though I would gladly commit treason for you."

Rei wiggled a bit to loosen his hold, but Jedite did not let her go. "So far I am unimpressed by what you are to show me."

"Give me just a second, and hold on tight."

"Why-?" Before Rei could finish her question, the circle on the ground that Jedite had expanded was beginning to glow then she was covered by a flash of light. She felt her feet leave the floor and then land back on it. Her arms had gripped Jedite tightly and she had shut her eyes tightly closed.

Jedite chuckled as he rubbed her arms up and down. "It's alright. We're here. Open your eyes."

Rei opened her eyes and saw that they were indeed no longer in the unimpressive room in the cathedral. She let her violet orbs wander around and take in where they were. They seemed to be standing on the cliff of some kind of mountain. There was heat emanating from one side of her. She looked towards it and found a site she had never seen before.

Hues of orange, red, and yellow flowed beneath her like a river. The substance had its own glow of light as it made its way in a certain direction. Heat touched her face like a warm caress. This was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was like fire in liquefied form.

"How is this possible?" Rei asked in awe, "Not even on Mars has there ever existed a method to liquefy fire."

Jedite took in her mesmerized face and responded. "The Earth has this substance already within her. It is not created. It already existed when she was created. It's called lava."

"This is wondrous," Rei said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Do you like it?"

Rei turned to look at the green eyed general. "You have no way of knowing how precious this is to me. Thank you for showing me."

Jedite shrugged, though inwardly he was giddy. "I thought that with you staying on this planet for a while you would get home sick. I just considered this a way to quell your stirrings for home while here."

Rei chose that moment to continue looking at the lava. This general had been more than just considerate when thinking of showing her this place. This was a token of affection. At least that was her suspicion at the moment. _I can confirm it, _she thought. Keep her eyes downcast, she let her hand that was not on his chest reach for his unoccupied hand. Jedite felt her soft hand clasp his and looked down at them. He let his grip hers back in affirmation that it was ok. Rei had a plan with purpose though.

Through their physical contact she allowed herself to reach for his essence. She was psychic and also through touch could she see into people. It was the ultimate form of empathy; putting herself in another's shoes. She let herself see the world through the person's eyes. It was like she no longer existed and became them. She closed her eyes and allowed her power to work.

The first thing that hit was emotions. Jedite was feeling at peace, joyous, complete. Then came thoughts and vision. Rei mentally gasped at how the general saw her, and what he thought. Jedite was looking at her currently as though she were the most precious blessing life had granted him. It was mere pleasure to just talk to her, but as he was holding her now, holding her hand, he felt euphoric. Rei felt that inside him, a merging of something had just occurred. Something had _clicked_. She trekked on to find out what it was. Then as if he knew she was asking this question, the answer came to her: _Princess Mars is mine._ As she heard this thought and felt the rightness of it grab him, she let go of his hand and pulled out of his being. Jedite had been none the wiser of this whole process, so was rightly startled at the actions of the Martian.

"Is something wrong, my Lady?"

Rei controlled her racing thoughts. "No. Just…you have this effect on me sometimes…" she said under her breath.

Jedite chuckled having heard her comment. "If only I could tell you the effect _you _have on _me._"

Rei blushed prettily and gave him a play smack on the chest. "Yes well, I think anything in a skirt can have _that_ effect on you."

Jedite let the playful smile slip from his face and took Rei back in his arms. With a purposeful and intense look he said, "I can guarantee you that no one has affected me this intensely before. That is unique only unto you."

Rei was getting overwhelmed. This was all too much for her. After knowing some of his inner workings, and then with his subtly intense flirting she was getting confused and cloudy-minded. She was beginning to feel her strength fall.

"Why do you say those things? I am not….I am not like the other women on Mars, or any other planets," Rei said vulnerably, "I am not one to… _entertain_."

Jedite knew her meaning fully. He had finally ground the harsh exterior of the fiery princess down. He knew that mentally and emotionally she was naked. Though he did not want her to think that he was taking advantage of her, he also knew that he would never get another chance at this.

Placing a large hand on her cheek he spoke softly, "You are not here for my entertainment. Damn the person that thinks you are. I believe you are here because you _want_ to be. And I am here because I want_ you_."

Rei looked up tentatively and let her eyes become naked to his. She knew he was telling the truth. There were no lies there because she had seen into him. That is what scared her the most. He was being utterly honest. Could she as well?

"Getting a bit too confident aren't you, my Lord?" Rei started jokingly, though her tone of voice was light.

"When you sound as you do, and tremble as you do, especially when in my arms, that does tend to swell the ego, yes," he said with new determination in his eyes.

Rei noticed the gleam in his eye. "What are you scheming in that mind of yours?"

Jedite merely smirked maliciously at her and then moved his hand from her check to her neck, and pulled in her for a kiss.

The lava beside them began to roar.

* * *

><p>Helios felt the Earth stir again. Furrowing his brows he knelt on one knee and put his hand to her. The heat of the Earth's core was absolutely searing with blazing heat. He let his awareness reach out for the source of disequilibrium. Somewhere near the Ring of Fire was a source of energy that was attracting the natural heat of the Earth and making it react wildly. Suddenly it made sense. <em>Princess Mars and Lord Jedite have reignited themselves….<em> Helios now meticulously searched for their tentative bond and lightly touched it with his powers. The bond crystalized and solidified just as Mercury's and Lord Zoicite's.

_Here's to hoping those two don't blow up the planet._

This had been a busy night indeed. Yet, Helios knew that that harder work was yet to come. Princess Jupiter and Princess Venus were hard enough on their own to crack. Their personalities, demeanors, and customs were just the tip of the iceberg. Each one had prejudices against the opposite sex. And their corresponding mates were not an easy task either. Lord Nephrite was stoic and disciplined with a rigidity known to no other. Lord Kunzite knew about people and how to read them. He was made immune to most plights and did not bend to mere vulnerability. Helios sighed.

_Wise One…you owe me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Any questions or comments please feel free to review! Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**Marina**


	8. Chapter 8

**A long time. I know. I hope you guys enjoy the update. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 8**

A week had passed on the Terran planet. The paired off generals and princesses had been busy at work trying to calibrate the planet. Kunzite had taken Mina to places like court houses, prisons, churches, and orphanages. Mina needed to be at all the extremes this planet had to offer. Good, bad, neutral. She needed to read all of the bonds between the people in all these areas to make sure that her calibration was balanced. Kunzite knew that these would be the places to go because he had been to many of these himself. He often had to be present when it came to executing decisions whether it be judicial, executive, or legislative. He had to be a master at reading people who proposed laws, wanted certain decisions made, or those who needed to be judged. Mina was a natural at simply being in these areas and reading the bonds between the people.

Kunzite watched as the princess was finishing up her time in their current area. Her golden glow was receding from around her. The waves of energy that caused her shiny hair to flow were ebbing away. She opened her eyes and stood without a smile on her face or showing how the area had affected her. They were currently in an execution chamber. One of the more somber areas that they had visited. Mina did not enjoy communing in these areas. She felt every one of the executions that had happened. All their emotions, their thoughts, the thoughts of those that had been watching, and the thoughts and feelings of the person doing the executing.

She needed a drink.

Kunzite knew by the twitch of her lip that something was wrong. It was her emotional tell. As Mina walked closer to him, Kunzite stretched out his hand awaiting eagerly for her to take it.

"Everything alright, my Lady?" Kunzite said relishing the feel of her warm hand taking his.

"Yes, it's just today was…difficult," she said routinely stepping closer to his him and putting her palms on his chest. Kunzite let his hands fall on her waist as he closed his eyes to teleport. Mina had her hands clenched as they did this. She did not enjoy this method of travel though they had done it several times this week. When she felt her feet land back on hard ground she opened her eyes and saw they were back in the teleportation room. She felt Kunzite slowly slide his hands down her waist and push her back.

"Well I have got the perfect thing to take your mind off of today," He commented opening the door for her and making their way towards the War Room.

"Oh?"

"We have reports to read from Nephrite and Lady Jupiter on their progress of calibration," Kunzite supplied.

Mina pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Yay. I am positively giddy at the prospect."

Kunzite laughed at her flat response. They were both drawn to the cracked open door where guttural grunts were coming from. Mina stopped and peeked in through the crack. General Nephrite and Lita were sparring. They both seemed very into their activity. Mina had never seen Lita so focused, unless it was just after she saw her father.

"I have never seen Nephrite so challenged before. Your friend is trying his skills adeptly," Kunzite commented. Though he knew why Nephrite was dueling with such gusto. The man was frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Kunzite knew that the stoic general had a soft spot for the Amazon princess, but out of his friends Nephrite had always been the least successful with women. Not for aesthetic reasons, but his friend, though quite apt, did not know to 'close' the deal.

Kunzite shook his head from his thoughts and noticed Mina looking at a fixed point towards the greenery outside.

There was something up with her comrades. The younger two princesses had been acting strange. Mina was not leader of the guard for no reason. Rei was usually very grounded due to her spirituality. Ami was also very level headed and practical. For the past week she had noticed subtle changes in her fellow princesses. Mars was less sarcastic than usual. She had actually been nice to the blond general whom she had to work with. Then she could have sworn she saw Ami being coy. Coy! Ami! With the dirty blond general paired with her. She needed to pull her guards back together. They were here to work not fraternize. The only one left was Lita. The warrior had been firmly at work every time Mina had checked on her. All Mina needed was her best warrior becoming flustered by a man.

Thank Aphrodite for Lita's daddy issues.

Mina was roused from her thoughts by a clearing of a throat. She mentally shook herself and turned her attention to the general behind her.

"I have a feeling I know where your thoughts are," Kunzite said as he led them to War room again.

"And where do you feel that is?"

"Where mine are: With our comrades."

He had to shake her from whatever reverie she was in. He would never get used to her royal appearance or lack thereof. He remembered the spectacular view of the front of her garb, but the back… He viewed the silhouette of her legs through the gossamer fabric of her skirt. He followed the path to her shapely buttocks and to the soft curved of her back. The only thing on her back was the crossing fabric of her halter.

He pulled his thoughts back to the present as he saw the princess think on his comment. Finally she sighed.

"Yes. My girls are rather distracted."

"As are my generals. Perhaps the reason is mutual infatuation."

"I was afraid of that. Of course we must discourage this."

Kunzite nodded. "Finally Lady Venus, we are in agreement."

"Yes. Who would have thought?" Mina said with a small smile. Kunzite returned the smile. Mina broke the moment and made to walk past him, butterflies growing in her stomach. _What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not just say that the princesses and generals should not be fraternizing? And what are you doing?_ she thought to herself. Before she could leave she felt a rough hand grip her upper arm.

Mina faced Kunzite, the burn of his touch growing down her arm. "May I ask a question Lady Venus?" Kunzite said carefully. He loosened his grip, but did not remove it.

"You may. Though I guarantee no answer." _Quit flirting Mina!_

"Why are you so austere? A woman from your planet, especially the next ruler, should be more docile, no?"

He kept his grey eyes on her as he saw her thinking. Mina did not take offense to the question. This happened often where people thought Venusian people to be very loving and docile, and believers in free love. Though love was indeed the creed of her people, it was only within bond-mates. Intimacy between bond-mates was the most sacred. Within the bond-mate relationship was the only place her people showed emotions. And when they did, it was raw, fierce, and intense; thus why what the general consensus thought was untrue.

How do you phrase that in a few words?

"General Kunzite on my planet love is the most sacred and revered force only shared between, what your equivalent would be, married couples. Other planets hear stories of my people being passionate lovers, and they are, but only to their spouses. Bond-mates they are termed. Love is not offered freely to just anyone. There is trust, commitment, and want within love. And that is _won_," Mina explained never breaking eye contact.

"How does one _win_ this privilege?" Kunzite asked pointedly.

Venus let her gaze lower as a blush crept up her cheeks at his intense curiosity. _Calm yourself. You cannot begin to crush like schoolgirl over some brute human!_

"Why inquire about knowledge you will never use?"

He did not know why _now_ of all occasions he was acting on his carnal thoughts. This past week with the blond princess was torture. The first time they had to teleport was a test to his manly restraint. She wore close to nothing and most of her skin was bare and exposed. He could feel her soft creamy skin every time they had to be close to teleport. She was so damn sure of herself, and her confidence hooked him. She would round on her fellow guards and ask how they were doing, or if the needed anything. She was compassionate. Considerate. Yet with him she was rough, cordial, and sometimes indifferent. He did not want this reaction from her, not when she made him hot under the collar.

He pulled her so that her shoulder was at his chest and her ear at his lips. "Let's just say that I have motivation to _win_."

Mina felt something stir I her womb. She smiled coyly without looking at his face. "I would divulge, but I am sure the spoils would be more than you can _handle_." _Mina! What are you doing? You are the leader of the guards of the Silver Allegiance. Act like it! _

Kunzite's grip tightened. "You take pleasure in mocking my virility. Tell me Mina, is that your way of asking if I can _handle _you?" he said unabashedly, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Because I would love to show you."

Mina actually shivered at the promise in his words. Her royal symbol gleamed on her forehead. A thrill so delicious ran up her spine and grew goosebumps on her skin. All this _without _using her pheromones. She felt something familiar rise up within her. She was used to this banter. And she knew he enjoyed it too. A type of foreplay for the both of them. Mina turned so that her almost bare breasts were against his uniform. Her face was an inch away from his.

"Perhaps there is an implied challenge in my words Lord Kunzite, but to rise to it would mean throwing propriety and, at the moment, work out of the window," Mina said sensually, her hand trailing down his chest to the side of his abdomen, "You seem too _by the book_ to do any of that. So I, in fact, have nothing to worry about."

She pulled away with a smirk at her last comment. She had been so innocent in a way when she baited him. He could tell that she was not used to flirting with men. She had read the rule book, but lacked the field experience. She wanted him to lose control. Kunzite was a disciplined man knowing how to act when pressured, but again, he was still just a man.

"You be the judge of that," he said with a frustrated groan.

He pulled her flush against his hard chest as his lips captured hers. Mina's eyes widened with surprise as she felt him was kissing her. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm mouth move against hers. She snaked one arm around his neck while the other stayed on his chest. Kunzite groaned as he felt her respond. His arms wrapped around her, and by the way she was responding he could tell she had wanted this too. She maneuvered herself on his body like she knew it. Kunzite's hunger increased for her as these emotions ran through him. He pushed the princess back until she hit a wall. He pinned her there and continued his brazen exploration of her body.

Mina was in shock of her behavior. At least her rational mind was. This had started off as a game. Flirtation. She had not counted on kissing the usually in control general as if he were a lover she hadn't seen for some time. Her body took over on instinct. It knew what to do to drive him wild, but what scared her more is that _she _knew what _she _liked to do to him. _But how..?_ His hands felt like a welcomed friend. His lips were like a memory one often thought of with fondness. Her _soul _recognized him. Her leg hiked up on his hip. She melted as she felt his rough hand glide up her thigh. Mina broke the kiss for air, some sense coming back to her. This was too much too fast.

"Kunzite," Mina tried huskily. Kunzite continued his ministrations.

"Kunzite," Mina tried more firmly and with a soft push of his chest.

"Yes?" he asked still buried in her neck.

"We need to stop Kunzite."

"Why? Mina I just got you back," he said in his lusty haze with a growl and pressing his want against the apex of her legs. Mina moaned and gyrated against him in response.

"Got me back?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Please don't take this from me," He said desperately finally pulling back to see her face. He was actually looking in to the beautiful blue eyes he loved. But they were looking back at him quizzically. He saw confusion and felt his stomach drop when he realized she didn't recognize him. She was looking at him with genuine curiosity. He felt his heart give a tight squeeze at that.

To her, he was still a stranger.

Kunzite backed off. His grip loosened and he let her go despite his soul screaming at him not to. With a clearing of his throat he thought it better to go with a modest sort of attitude to play it off.

"Pardon me. Kissing you leaves me a little….disoriented. I hope I have the same effect."

Mina blushed and smiled as she straightened up. "I believe you know the effect you leave on a woman, Lord Kunzite."

"On any other woman, perhaps," causing Mina to look at him with a raised brow, "but you are much harder to read."

"I am not a book, Lord Kunzite."

"No, you are more of a code in need of cipher."

Mina finally pushed her hair back with a calming hand. "We have reports to read remember?"

"I'd much rather start on that cipher," he said stepping forward.

Mina felt the waves of lust and attraction radiating off of him like heat. She placed a finger on the general's chest and pushed a little.

"Now would be the time for that famed discipline I have seen you exert, General Kunzite."

Kunzite backed off with a grin, but inwardly he was a bit disturbed. _Why don't you remember Mina, but I do?_

* * *

><p>"So I read the updates that the three of you left for me. They seem very promising, most of all yours Ami. I think you'll be ready to commune with General Zoicite soon," Mina said collecting the stack of papers and tapping them twice against the table.<p>

"Yes, Lord Zoicite has been very apt at locating the essential points that react best to me," Ami said with a fond smile on her face. Rei took notice, but Lita and Mina were none-the-wiser.

"Yours too Rei. These seem very good. Maybe another day or two and you and Ami will be able to return to your respective planets for a while," Mina said with a smile, though she had ulterior motives. The quicker the youngest princesses left the Terran planet, the better. They could not risk getting involved with Terrans. They were a distraction to a greater purpose and each princess had obligations to fulfill to their queen, and to their home worlds. _Hypocrite much, Mina?_

"Why would we need to leave so soon? There are still many things we could do while here," Ami interjected with furrowed brows.

"That is true Mina," supplied Rei, "Just because we are finishing up our _main _objectives doesn't mean we are done with the detail work."

Mina sighed rubbing her face with her hands. "Those details can be discussed tomorrow," she said getting up from her chair, "For now I am going to bed. I had to commune at a prison today and I am thoroughly taxed. Good night."

"Good night," Rei and Ami said simultaneously. Once Mina had left Ami turned her blue eyes to the quiet warrior staring off into the fire in the room.

"Are you staying up for a while Lita? Do you want to have a little bit of girl time?" Ami said with a small sparkle in her eyes.

Lita's green eyes stayed fixed on the fire, her lips wearing a smile that did not reach her face. "Not tonight," she said finally standing and looking at the younger princesses, "I trained particularly hard today with General Nephrite. I am beat. So I as well will say good night."

"Good night then," Rei said with a small smile.

Once the Jovian warrior had left the room, this left only the two younger princesses. Ami was now staring off into the same fire that Lita had been. Rei looked over at her and narrowed her eyes. Now would be a good time to bring up the events she had seen the other week when she had been around the War room.

"Are you going off to sleep too?" Rei asked starting off nonchalantly.

"No. I am not really sleepy yet."

"Why did you feel like having girl time?" Rei asked, "Is there something on your mind you want to talk about?"

Ami blushed at the question for it brought her back to a week ago when Zoicite had kissed her outside the War room. She had made the decision that night that she would no longer fight whatever was happening between them. For the first time in her life she felt feminine, wanted. To the general she wasn't just some walking brain, or someone to go consult matters of intel to. She was a woman. Zoicite awoke emotions within her that she had only glimpsed between her parents. After that night she and Zoicite made the agreement to remain discrete in front of others. When they were alone however, was a different story. Every time Zoicite had taken her to a calibration spot on the planet, it was usually next to some body of water where Ami felt more relaxed and at ease. He was always so gentle with her. He would let her set the pace of their rendezvous. Never did he dare to make advances that he knew would frighten her. The few times that he had kissed her now had been gentle and suave. On the downside though, he would always cut them off too early. Just when Ami would start to get wrapped up in the mood, he would pull away, rub his nose against hers gently, and rest his forehead on hers. Ami knew nothing of the inner workings of men. There were questions she had about certain aspects of her blossoming….whatever it was.

Hence her need for girl talk.

Ami looked away from the fire and to Rei's smiling and waiting face. "Rei… Have you ever kissed a guy?" she asked, her blue eyes not meeting Rei's.

Inwardly Rei grinned. It didn't take much to make the youngest princess open up. Emotions were not her strong suit. "Yes," Rei said calmly, "Why? Have you? Or…is there someone you _want_ to kiss?"

Ami stood up and went to sit by the fire, her knees under her chin. "There might be….and he may already have."

"Ami!" Rei squealed. She stood up and went to sit by Ami next to the fire. "Oh my stars! You have you tell me everything! Where? When? How long? How _intense?_"

Ami chose those moment to let a giggle out while she buried her face in her knees. "Rei..." Ami groaned, "Please don't make this harder than it already is for me."

"I am sorry Ami, but I have to admit that out of all of us, you were the last one I would think to be asking me about kissing guys."

"I am not dead inside you know," Ami huffed. She knew she was aloof and calculating, but did people really see her as a robot?

Rei laughed. "It's not that you silly woman. It's everything. Your father, your demeanor, and the way you speak."

"What's wrong with all that?" Ami asked with a slight pout.

"Ami you're so fragile, so unexposed to the world. Much of that has to do with King Calder, but also yourself," Rei said placing a gentle hand on her friend. "You are much too innocent in your thinking and your actions. Most of all your unexperienced heart."

"I am the terminal nun aren't I?" Ami asked with a flat tone and half smile.

"You are just unacquainted with this area of life. And not knowing, not being able to prepare for it by reading a book, scares you doesn't it?"

Ami twitched her mouth to the side. "Damn your psychic abilities," Ami said staring at Rei's hand still on her shoulder.

"Ah, sorry," Rei said sheepishly.

Ami sighed. "You are right though. In most things I am well versed and studied, but when it comes to peer-bonding… I know nothing. I have no basis for comparison and that leaves me at a very bad vantage point."

"Hence again the girl talk," Rei said with a smile. "So what were we on before going off on a tangent….Ah yes, you kissed someone?"

Ami again blushed and looked away. "Yes…quite a few times actually."

"May I know who this person is? Though I am sure I can deduce."

"General Zoicite," Ami whispered with a small fond smile.

"Mm-hm. Just who I thought. How was it? And I don't mean physical details. How do you feel about it?"

Ami let her eyes wander back to the fire as she thought. "I feel…replete. Integral. Every time he kisses me from the very first one, I feel as though I'm home," Ami said. Rei watched as her friend's eyes became bluer than she had ever seen them. Her being began to hum with energy and glow blue. "When he takes me in his arms and I feel his strong lips touch mine, my mind goes blank. For once I don't think. I feel. I am one with him in that instant. There is no me and him, there is just us. The feeling is so intense that I don't know where mine ends and his begins, because I swear Rei that I can feel him too."

Rei listened to her friend talk and thought back to the moments she had been alone with Jedite. When he had kissed her next the volcano she thought she was going to burst from the emotion. Jedite had to pull away because the volcano had begun to rumble. Funny how aspects of the Earth could respond to her emotions. To add to it, Jedite had teased her about being able to make her cause volcanos to explode. With his ego, he did not need to know that. She too had felt that way though…with that kiss and all the following ones. She thought back to their last one.

_Rei let out a gasp as she felt strong arms wrap around her abdomen. _

"_Gotcha," came the mirthful voice of her favorite general. _

"_Lord Jedite I thought we agreed to stay discrete? I believe this nullifies that agreement," Rei said with a smile turning in his arms to face him. _

"_I do apologize for being so forward, my Lady, but I saw you walking by and could not resist the urge to grab you and tell you that…You have a piece of tree in your hair."_

_Rei's brows shot up and immediately her hands went to hair. "I do?"_

"_Yes, right….here….," Jedite said pulling a small twig and leaf from her raven locks. Rei looked upon the twig and leaf that Jedite settle in her hand. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment and set the offending items on fire in the palm of her hand. _

"_Now that was a bit extreme. They did nothing to you," Jedite commented with a tsk of the tongue. _

"_They were in my hair. That is offense enough."_

_Jedite narrowed his eyes and gave her a knowing smile. "More like you were embarrassed to be caught in such a state by the object of your affections."_

There goes his ego, _Rei thought. "Please. Do not give yourself such importance, my Lord. I was merely annoyed."_

_Jedite let his laughter rumble in his chest. Rei felt this against her palms. "Don't be offended by simple vegetation, my Lady. It would take more than that steer my attention away," he said pulling her more closely. "In reality I should thank them for this."_

"_For what?"_

"_That simple twig and leaf were able to reveal to me what affect I can have on you," Jedite said huskily as he rest his forehead against hers. "I like knowing that I fluster you."_

_Rei sighed as he heard his low voice whispering to her. "You also have a way of making me forget my words."_

"_That's a blessing in disguise then. If you can't talk around me, then we'll just have to find another use for your mouth won't we?"_

_Before Rei could retort, Jedite had already used his well-positioned hands to pull her closer and seal their lips. Rei let her arms wrap around his neck as his left hand stayed behind her neck and his right arm was wrapped around her torso. Their kisses were never something to be taken lightly because Rei's ability to peer into a person's essence was based on physical contact. Everything that he thought and felt, she could feel. His lust and feelings of affections grouped with her own and she lost sight of which were her own and which her his. It seemed as though Jedite were privy to this too. For as their kiss grew in demand, it seemed to correspond to their rise in lust and feeling. It was as though he was at the receiving end of Rei's physic abilities, only he was peering into hers without knowing he was. _

_Jedite heard her whimper and nearly lost it. His rapacious behavior came out as he felt drunk with want. He let his right hand move from her torso to her shoulder and began to lower the straps of her corset. He repeated the same action with the other strap. He let his lips wander from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck and collar bone. Breathy pants were coming from her as she let his emotions over run her him. Rei was able to open her eyes some and saw a gleaming in the corner of her eye. There was a bright light that she was too distracted to focus on, but it was familiar. Then an odd odor began to fill her nose. _

Is that smoke? Is someone burning something?_ she thought. She managed to fully open her eyes and saw that a house plant was on fire. _

"_Lord Jedite…the plant….in the corner…it's on fire," Rei moaned out. _

_Jedite stopped his ministrations as he looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What?"_

_Rei smiled impishly as she pointed to the burning house plant. _

"_Oh! Let me run for some water," Jedite said making to leave. _

"_My Lord that is not necessary," Rei said extending an arm towards the house plant. Jedite stared as Rei willed the fire to diminish then disappear altogether. _

_Jedite walked closer to the princess and smirked at her as he gathered her back in his arms. _

"_What? Why the look?" Rei queried. _

"_So not only do I cause you to make volcanos shake, make you speechless, and burn innocent tree bits, but my kisses also cause you to make defenseless house plants burst into flames. I wonder what will happen if we were to _really_ test our passions. I fear the Earth would not survive," Jedite taunted with a wolfish grin. _

"_As long as you don't survive along with it, I'd call it even," Rei said with an indignant huff. _

_Jedite laughed. "And you say that when you're _not_ mad at me. Let's go. There's more we need to do," he said veering her off to their next communing point. _

"I know exactly what you mean," Rei heard herself saying. It was Ami's turn to be surprised.

"Oh you do?" she said inquisitively.

Rei let the blush reach her cheeks and her eyes fall. "I may have had my own _encounters_ with General Jedite."

Ami clapped and smiled widely. "Rei! I thought he thoroughly annoyed you."

"He does, but in a charming way."

"And you feel with him the way I described I do with Zoicite?"

"To a tee," Rei said nodding. "Only…Ami I am going to sound crazy, but…don't you feel like we know them?"

"Yes!" Ami exclaimed, "I do. Even Zoicite said that he felt like he knew me."

"Jedite said the same thing…well _thought_ the same thing."

"I wonder…" Ami trailed off.

"What?"

"Well…who is to say we don't?" Ami postulated.

"…The fact that we just met them 8 days ago?"

"Yes, _this_ time."

"Ok…you're going to have to catch me up on your thoughts, because obviously I am missing something," Rei stated puzzled.

"Serenity used the Silver Crystal to restore us to our natural places. We know that our memories have been tampered with. Who says that in the pre-restoration era we didn't know the generals?" Ami queried with growing awe in her voice.

Rei felt her stomach drop.

"Holy Ares….you could be right," Rei said giving Ami a realizing expression. "But how do we find out if that is true? Where do we begin to look?"

"We have that at our disposal already. We are to commune with our generals soon. You know as well as I do that when we do we will be seeing every memory they have had of their life, and they will see ours. I have a feeling that this will dispel whatever doings the Silver Crystal did 3 years ago."

Rei frowned at that. "If you're right and we regain our memories of our past lives…The question is _should_ we know? There is reason why Serenity used the Silver Crystal when she did."

Ami nodded. "That is true. But think about it Rei. If we are feeling this intensely now without our memories, how much more would it be _with_ them? Don't you want to find out?" she said whispering towards the end as if she were scheming.

Rei smiled at Ami. "Yes I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish I could get more reviews for this story. I am putting a lot of effort and time into the plot and character development. In the end though, I guess it only matters if some of you enjoy this. **

**Thank you all for your reviews so far. **

**Chapter 9**

"Damn it," muttered Kunzite.

"What's up Kunz?" asked the semi-interested voice of Jedite.

"The progress reports I wanted to share with you guys about Nephrite and Princess Lita's communing points are in the War room."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get them," Jedite said quickly with a little over-enthusiasm.

"Why so eager to help all of a sudden Jed? You've never shown your benevolent side quite so quickly before," Zoicite commented with a brow.

"He's hoping that the princesses will still be there," Kunzite said perceptively.

"It would be complete coincidence if they are. You happen to have forgotten the progress notes in the War room, if the princesses are there it would be purely circumstantial," Jedite said standing and making his leave.

"Wait. I'll go with you," Zoicite said suddenly.

"Why _your_ sudden _benevolence_ Zoi?" asked Jedite with a grin.

"I am suddenly doubting your ability to read. Who knows," Zoicite said with a shrug and walking past Jedite, "You might bring back a cook book instead of the progress notes."

The two men made their way down the hall towards the War room. Jedite chanced a look at Zoicite and saw his friend with a far off look. _Two guesses what he's thinking about_, thought Jedite.

"So Zoi…how's it been communing with Princess Ami?" Jedite asked casually.

Zoicite blinked and then gave Jedite a side glance with a raised brow. "Fine…why?"

"Because we both know that the real reason you came with me is because you hope to find a certain reserved blue-haired angel," Jedite said with a grin.

Zoicite made a fist at the compliment aimed at his favorite princess. "I just remembered something I needed to comment with her. That is all."

Jedite laughed and clapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come off it Zoi! You are by far the worst liar of the group. I've noticed the way she's looked at you."

Zoicite remained quiet. Was it really that noticeable, or was it that Jedite was just that perceptible? He had been trying his damndest not to outwardly show in front of others how much he wanted the meek princess. However, he was a man. She was a beautiful intelligent woman. Thus he is weak. There were many times that he just had to hold her hand under the table, or stroke her hair. Someone, like Jedite for example, could have noticed.

"And suddenly," Jedite interjected with his knowing tone, "the library next to the War room has become _very_ popular lately. I mean, you and Princess Ami spend most of your days there. Though I am sure not all of it is spent doing work."

Zoicite let his jaw clench. He was observant too. "It has not passed _my_ notice that there is a lack of sarcasm around you and Princess Rei lately."

That wiped the grin off Jedite's face. He removed his arm from Zoicite and sniffed. "We've spent a lot of time together. It is natural that such juvenile behavior would stop."

"There have also been quite a few scorched areas around the palace," Zoicite said tapping a finger to his chin.

"She has a temper," Jedite explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh I am not denying that, but I wonder how she lost her temper in the coat closet by the library, the back corner of the War room….and there was this house plant outside the foyer that had to be replaced."

It was now Jedite who clenched his jaw. "She just can't seem to control it, and it's so damn frustrating. I merely kiss her and there is threat of death by fire. She won't let me attempt more."

Zoicite grinned. "I _knew_ it! You are not one to stay idle next to a skirt. Or lack of thereof in her case."

Jedite returned the grin. "What about you? Out of all the princesses you pick the most sheltered one. She could be monk. Seems you like the challenge. Never knew you had it in you Zoi."

"She is outwardly reserved and demure, but it is only because she has not been shown the world of emotions or intimacy. She is like a blank canvas."

"And she's using your colors to paint?" Jedite offered mischievously.

"It's not like that. Yes, she is very naive and virginal, but what I feel for her is more than just lust," Zoicite said stopping and looking at Jedite. "In almost every aspect of myself she intrigues me. She meets me challenge for challenge and in that she displays this, well, hidden passion…Then we put that passion to good use," Zoicite ended with a grin.

"Well good Zoi. It's about time you find another love besides science. At least this one can get you off," Jedite joked.

Zoicite laughed. "Well what about you? Why the spitfire?"

"She is one isn't she?" Jedite asked, "Much like you said, in every aspect of myself she challenges me. She doesn't sway like other women do to my charms. I actually have to _try_ for her. But I like that. She makes me surpass myself and doesn't give me and easy way in. When I finally _do_ get in though…oh man…It will more than make up for all the work."

"So it is merely a chase for you?"

"No… It was at first. I mean, a woman who I couldn't bed easily? Perish the thought. As I got to know her though, I saw vulnerability underneath all that fire. She is well encased that one. Metaphorically speaking of course," Jedite said with a bark. His face then cleared and looked off pensive. "She reminds me of a candle flame. You can keep staring at it because it's beautiful and in one place, but if you were to knock it over, it would set everything on fire. That's what she does to me. I knock her over, and she sets me on fire."

"Metaphorically speaking of course," Zoicite reiterated with a knowing grin.

"Not always," quipped Jedite.

A sudden noise stopped their conversation. They walked closer to their destination, which was the Warm room, but found that indeed it was not vacated. The light trill of feminine voices could be heard by the door of the room. Jedite took one side of the door, while Zoicite took another. There were Ami and Rei sitting on the floor next to the fireplace.

"I wonder where the others went?" asked Jedite.

"That's not important. What are _they_ still doing here?" Zoicite queried.

"_Rei… Have you ever kissed a guy?" _they heard Ami ask shyly.

Jedite raised his brows at Zoicite. "They're having girl talk apparently," he said grinning at Zoicite.

"And what is that?"

"Usually gossip about any interests they have, friends, or lovers. It's their way of sharing their experiences."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this _Jed_," commented Zoicite warily.

"Because I am around women more _Zoi_," Jedite said, "Now quiet so we can listen."

"_Yes," Rei said calmly, "Why? Have you? Or…is there someone you want to kiss?"_

"_There might be….and he may already have."_

Jedite grinned more widely at Zoicite when Ami said that. Zoicite merely cleared his throat lightly and did not meet Jedite in the eye.

"_Oh my stars! You have you tell me everything! Where? When? How long? How _intense_?"_

"_Rei..." Ami groaned, "Please don't make this harder than it already is for me."_

"_I am sorry Ami, but I have to admit that out of all of us, you were the last one I would think to be asking me about kissing guys."_

"_I am not dead inside you know," Ami huffed._

_Rei laughed. "It's not that you silly woman. It's everything. Your father, your demeanor, and the way you speak."_

"_What's wrong with all that?" Ami asked._

Zoicite could hear the slight pout in her question. Even her friends thought of her as naïve. Did they even think she could feel such passions as they could? _If only they knew_, thought Zoicite with a fond smile.

"_Ami you're so fragile, so unexposed to the world. Much of that has to do with King Calder, but also yourself," Rei said gently. "You are much too innocent in your thinking and your actions. Most of all your inexperienced heart."_

"_I am the terminal nun aren't I?" Ami asked with a flat tone. _

"I would say so," Jedite answered knowing that he couldn't be heard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jedite asked massaging his head.

Apparently Zoicite had heard his answer.

"Quit commenting on things you know nothing of."

"A simple 'knock it off' would have sufficed Zoi," Jedite said irritated. He then grinned at his friend. "Although I think its sweet how you're defending your girl," he said putting his hands near his heart and batting his eyes at Zoicite sarcastically. Zoicite merely gave him a vulgar gesture and continued listening.

"_You are just unacquainted with this area of life. And not knowing, not being able to prepare for it by reading a book, scares you doesn't it?"_

"_Damn your psychic abilities," Ami said. _

"_Ah, sorry," Rei said sheepishly._

"Princess Rei has psychic abilities?" Zoicite questioned.

"I am sure they all do actually, but yes. Rei can search through a person's essence by physical contact," Jedite supplied.

"I wonder if Ami can do the same thing."

"I am sure she can, but her strongest power is around water right? Perhaps that is her key to be able to use her abilities," Jedite said.

Zoicite left his musings about their powers and concentrated on what Ami confirmed. She was scared and felt unprepared for a relationship with a man. Being intelligent made you feel savvy when it came to most things. You read and study and learn the theory of many of life's process, however peer-bonding as she would put it, was not something that could be learned from a book. Feeling unprepared when one usually is not can be daunting.

"Wait…what was it that Princess Rei said about a king?" Zoicite asked just realizing that they had mentioned that.

"King Calder? He's the king of Mercury. Surely you know that," Jedite responded.

"I forgot all about him. Why would Princess Rei bring him up? What does he have to do with Ami feeling scared?" Zoicite queried.

Jedite stared at Zoicite incredulously. How to explain this? "You remember when I said earlier that you seem to like a challenge?"

Zoicite nodded.

"Well let's just say that King Calder is part of that challenge," Jedite said, "If you ever intend anything serious with his little girl, you're going to have to be ready for war."

"I hope you're exaggerating. Surely he's not _that_ overprotective. She's of age to be courted!" Zoicite stated with protest.

"Hey it's not me you have to convince. All I know of when I traveled to Mercury in your stead when it comes to Princess Ami and his wife Queen Naida, he protects them with a vice. According to gossip from the courtiers of Mercury, Princess Ami was never even introduced to court."

Zoicite felt his stomach drop. It truly wasn't Ami's fault she was as innocent as she is. Her father kept her that way. Naïve and virginal. He had truly forgotten about the stern king. Jedite was right. Whenever Zoicite visited Mercury on planetary business, the king would always meet him in the outside patios.

_Ami sighed. "You are right though. In most things I am well versed and studied, but when it comes to peer-bonding… I know nothing. I have no basis for comparison and that leaves me at a very bad vantage point."_

"_Hence again the girl talk," Rei said with a smile. "So what were we on before going off on a tangent….Ah yes, you kissed someone?"_

"_Yes…quite a few times actually."_

"_May I know who this person is? Though I am sure I can deduce."_

"_General Zoicite," Ami said._

"Quite a few times huh?" Jedite asked with a wolfish grin. "I hope for your sake she's as she came Zoi."

Zoicite clenched his jaw. "Those are details that you don't need to know," he said tightly, "Just know that I am _very_ eager to help her studies in peer-bonding along."

"Down boy."

"_Mm-hm. Just who I thought. How was it? And I don't mean physical details. How do you feel about it?"_

Zoicite leaned closer at this question.

"_I feel…replete. Integral. Every time he kisses me from the very first one, I feel as though I'm home," Ami said. "When he takes me in his arms and I feel his strong lips touch mine, my mind goes blank. For once I don't think. I feel. I am one with him in that instant. There is no me and him, there is just us. The feeling is so intense that I don't know where mine ends and his begins, because I swear Rei that I can feel him too."_

There was a pause where none of the girls were talking. Zoicite felt something lift within him at Ami's touching words. He felt as though he were floating. He leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down it.

"Wow…that's heavy," Jedite commented.

"And reciprocated," Zoicite said suddenly.

Jedite raised a brow at that. "Oh really? You feel all that she just said every time you're with her?" Jedite knew that he sounded like he was picking on his friend, but in truth he just wanted to confirm that someone else on this planet felt how he was feeling with the Princess of Fire.

"Yes," said Zoicite without missing a beat. "Everything she just said…By Elysium….I _love_ her Jed."

Jedite nodded, but kept a skeptical look. Zoicite saw Jedite's face go from incredulous to mournful. "What? Why the look of 'good luck buddy'?" Zoicite asked.

"Because…you're going to have to confront King Calder."

_Oh yeah_, thought Zoicite.

"_I know exactly what you mean," Rei said._

"_Oh you do?" Ami asked inquisitively. _

"_I may have had my own encounters with General Jedite."_

_Ami clapped. "Rei! I thought he thoroughly annoyed you."_

"_He does, but in a charming way."_

"_And you feel with him the way I described I do with Zoicite?"_

"_To a tee," Rei said. "Only…Ami I am going to sound crazy, but…don't you feel like we know them?"_

"_Yes!" Ami exclaimed, "I do. Even Zoicite said that he felt like he knew me."_

"_Jedite said the same thing…well _thought_ the same thing."_

Both men looked at each other with a wary eye. This was something they would have to talk about at length when they had a moment. The content of where the conversation was going was truly unnerving. What were the astronomical odds of four individual people from different planets feeling this way?

"_I wonder…" Ami trailed off. _

"_What?"_

"_Well…who is to say we don't?" Ami postulated. _

"…_The fact that we just met them 8 days ago?"_

"_Yes, _this_ time."_

"_Ok…you're going to have to catch me up on your thoughts, because obviously I am missing something," Rei stated puzzled._

"_Serenity used the Silver Crystal to restore us to our natural places. We _know_ that our memories have been tampered with. Who says that in the pre-restoration era we didn't know the generals?" Ami queried with growing awe in her voice. _

Both men looked at each other with jaws dropped and wide eyes.

"_Holy Ares….you could be right," Rei said. "But how do we find out if that is true? Where do we begin to look?"_

"_We have that at our disposal already. We are to commune with our generals soon. You know as well as I do that when we commune with them we will be seeing every memory they have had of their life, and they will see ours. I have a feeling that this will dispel whatever doings the Silver Crystal made 3 years ago."_

"_If you're right and we regain our memories of our past lives…The question is should we know? There is reason why Serenity used the Silver Crystal when she did."_

"_That is something to consider, but think about it Rei. If we are feeling this intensely now without our memories, how much more would it be _with_ them? Don't you want to find out?" Ami asked with excitement in her voice. _

"_Yes I do."_

And both generals knew that they did too. They waited until the princesses left to gather the reports and go back to Kunzite. Neither really talked on the way back. Both too lost in the possibilities of what their princesses had just revealed.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. His mind was keeping him up with thoughts of the green eyed Amazon Princess. He had been taking her all over the Asian continent to the most concentrated areas of martial arts and other forms of discipline. He had seen the way she would walk around to find the most concentrated point. Then she would close her eyes and small sparks of lightning and a light gust of wind would envelop her. Waves of subtle energy would radiate from her being as she hovered over the communing point. He observed how she would let the Earth communicate with her through whatever form they did.<p>

She was incredible.

After she would finish she would insist on wanting to spar with him. He wanted to oppose at first, but then she would call him out by mocking that his ego would not handle getting bested by a woman. That let him rise to the challenge. During their first spar session he was surprised by her focus and discipline. It seemed that when it came to combat, this woman knew what she was doing. And knew it well. She would match him stride for stride never missing a beat. Where he would go to punch next, she was already anticipating and blocking. She had learned most of the Asian martial arts. After she did, she would want to test them out with him.

What had him awake now was the resonating thought that she matched him so well in combat. It was a familiar dance that they were doing. Nephrite had never known of anyone to keep up with him. She did. It was almost as if their sparring was rehearsed. '_Or done before…_' He shook his head as he recalled she had a sparring suit that she conjured before starting their sessions. '_It was more of a bathing suit_.' Her hair would be up in a pony-tail. Her torso was barely covered. Her breasts were hidden behind a brassiere like top with thin shiny vine like decorations. Her left arm was completely covered with a thin green material that was decorated with vines and leaves in a gold color. The decoration climbed up to her brassiere. Her entire abdomen and lower back were bare. Then there was her bottoms. Her right leg pant went down to her knee, while her left side was left at short length. There were also vine and leaf like decoration on the pants. Her royal Jupiter symbol flashed across her forehead. Her lace-up boots were left as is.

Nephrite wondered what kind of sparring armor that was, but soon found out. Her left arm and right leg were left longer because through her powers, she was able to conjure vine like knives and hold them in respective arms. When she wanted to get really fierce, the vines would grow sharp leaves that could move around the vine in a chainsaw motion. The challenge here, she explained, was getting her to use those weapons. She hardly ever did. She preferred to use only her body or manipulate the elements to gain the advantage.

Seeing her so scantily clad, moving around, sweating, and with tone body and ample breasts so close to him; those were the images that would not leave his mind. He entered the outside training area near the north-east corner of the palace near the War Room. Here he could at least deal with his frustrations with a work out. It would have been a good idea except…

She was already there. Scantily clad. And working out _her_ frustrations it seemed.

Lita had left the girls in the War room earlier to come here. Her mind was full of confused thoughts. Mostly dealing with her growing attraction to Nephrite. They hardly spoke, but they were both warriors. Speaking wasn't really necessary when they were able to read each other's combat movements. She had surprised him during their first sparring session with her skill and strength. He had surprised her by not being lenient as other men usually were. He gave her the ultimate compliment by sparring with her and not holding back. It showed that he respected her as a warrior and equal.

Then came the physical aspect. She had a very specific Jovian sparring outfit. General Nephrite only wore pants and chose to be shirtless. She was privy to see the way every muscle in his body moved. How tense he became when he would see her change. She had fast reflexes and was able to train her eyes to notice details while fighting. What she noticed intrigued her. During their combat sessions, Lita would notice how Nephrite would subtly glance at her breasts, toned abdomen, or legs. There were times where she swore he held on a second longer than necessary. Could this be his form of flirtation? She knew, she just _knew_ that this was a man who didn't do something without there having been thought behind that action. Even if it was a minor one.

So she too began to reciprocate in this type of flirtation. She would hold on longer to his arm or leg. She would be a little more obvious about where her eyes wandered. That task was not especially hard since he always spared shirtless. _Always_. They sparred quite a few times. Each one more intense than the last. They were filled with more than just physical strength and need to expel energy. There was an underlying tone to their sessions.

And Lita knew what it was.

From the first time she saw the general here in this very room, she had Sensed him then. She had felt his lust for her upon just seeing her. Knowing that a man wanted her like that stirred conflicting emotions within Lita. She knew she was no common woman, but her sperm donor had made it quite clear that she was not unnoticed physically to men. And _that _would work to _his_ advantage.

"_Who was that father?" Lita asked looking at the retreating back of a rather tall and built Jovian._

"_That was the son of the governor of the moon Ganymede. We were discussing details of a business transaction," Torquil said not looking at his daughter. _

"_What business do we have with Ganymede?"_

"_You are close to the age of courting Lita. I want to save myself the embarrassment of introducing you to court and secure you a marriage discretely," the king said with indifference, to the point, and without tact; not taking into account that his words would wound his daughter. _

_Lita felt the air leave her lungs. She knew of course that her father did not love her or care for her, so then why go through all this trouble to procure a match? She decided to focus on that instead of the piercing words he had uttered. _

"_Why go through the hassle of obtaining me a groom? You never had intention of doing so before," she asked with an even tone._

"_You were undeservingly blessed with your mother's beauty and my genetics. If I could not have a son, then you will bear a grandson with a match of my choosing and standards," he said finally turning to look at her. He let his gaze wander over her briefly then returned to look her in the eyes. _

"_I must also take into account that your beauty will not last forever. You are still young and enticing enough to inspire a man to lay with you. When that fades, the qualities that you will be left with are less forgiving," he said with a dismissive tone, "How in the name of Thor would I find you a match then?"_

_He turned to leave her when a thought occurred to him. "And for your sake you had better be _intact. _No decent man would want to buy _used_ goods."_

The anger and shock of that memory filled Lita to the point where her fist lit up with lightning and she punched the dueling mannequin she had conjured. Her father was right bastard. She was only good for that. To inspire a man to bed her, so she can breed. She then thought back to Nephrite. Was that what he thought of her as well? Is that why he lusted after her so quickly? Even her father had said it; she possessed her mother's beauty. She had seen her photos around the palace of Jupiter. Queen Bremusa was _beautiful_. Her father had even moved out of their bed chambers and left it as a shrine to her mother. Despite his being the spawn of everything evil, he was still madly in love with her mother.

"I take it you too were having trouble sleeping," came a deep voice from behind her. Lita dropped her combat stance immediately and turned around.

"There may be a thing or two on my mind yes," she stated with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Is that what brings you out here as well?"

Nephrite nodded as he began to take off his shirt as he usually did when about to spar. "There are times when even the most disciplined mind is troubled."

Lita nodded. "Well then seeing as we are both in need of working out nervous energy, would you care to duel?"

"Which style would you prefer?"

"How about we freestyle?" proposed Lita with a grin.

"Freestyle?"

"Yes. I choose my style and you may choose your own and thus we react with what we are given accordingly," Lita said with enthusiasm, "Almost like a guessing game."

Nephrite thought about it and then, "Alright. I'm game."

Then commenced their session. Only this one was vastly different than the others. They both read each other's styles and knew what the other was saying. It was like a well-rehearsed dance…Lita was allowing Nephrite to gain the upper hand. Nephrite knew that she was holding back because she was baiting him. '_Is she merely taunting me or..?'_ He let his foot intersect with hers and then propelled forward to knock her down. Lita knew this was coming, and as she fell she stretched out her arm to catch his heel to cause him to fall as well.

Right on top of her.

They were both breathing hard due to the exercise. Nephrite felt Lita's chest flush against his. His eyes were dark and looking right into hers. Lita's own were bright green and unreadable. This was not what she had expected. Surely she had dreamed about it, but not expected it to _actually _happen. Nephrite had fallen in a push up position to avoiding throwing his weight on the princess. He allowed his shoulders to relax and let his body rest a little more on Lita's. He could feel her heart thrumming in her chest. And it had nothing to do with their exercise. She felt him relaxing causing her to react. She put her palms on his bare chest, feeling his hard muscles, and pushed him off of her gently. He rolled off her hesitantly and then stood.

"Well that was clumsy of us," Lita said with a smile outstretching her hand to help him up.

"Highly entertaining though," he said taking the proffered hand.

At their contact, Nephrite felt the small tickles of electricity rush up his arm. He gave the princess a closer look and saw her eyes looking anywhere but at his, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Yes it was. You are very agile," Lita said trying to distract herself from their still held hands.

"You counter well with quick reflexes. I fear I may not be able to best that."

Lita smiled feeling the awkwardness dissipate. Fighting tactics was something she could discuss at any time. "You just have to find what distracts me. It's all about finding those moments when your opponent loses focus."

"And how might I make you lose your focus I wonder?" Nephrite said with a steady tone. He was using their clasped hands to pull her to him gently. Lita felt there was a double meaning, and responded to his slight tug at her hand. '_This cannot happen Lita. You know that no man is trustworthy.' _

"You can't," she said simply. Nephrite saw something harden within her at that point. However, he would not, _could not _be deterred. If there was ever going to be a moment when he would be able to act on his frustrations and instincts, it was now.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said swiftly catching her hand again and crashing her against his bare chest. Something inside him had broken. That tentative grasp on his self-control snapped when he saw her resolve just a second ago. Like prey fleeing from a predator. Lita had no time to react as she felt herself spin and then strong arms embrace her. Strong lips were on hers, desperate for the kiss. Lita responded immediately to his provocations, the wind around them began to pick up as their kiss became more vigorous. Nephrite's hands dug into the soft muscular flesh of the Jovian princess, thankful for her lack of coverage at the moment. He began walking them backward a bit until he reached his destination. Lita felt her back hit a tree. She felt Nephrite's lips move away from her mouth and down her neck. Lita opened her eyes and briefly saw the restless rustling of the leaves in the tree above her. Was she causing that…or was it him technically?

Lita felt his hands move from her back to her right shoulder where he began to unhook her sparring brassiere. Her breast threatened to fall out, but did not because of the support from the other clasp. Nephrite kissed greedily at the new flesh following to the top swells of her breasts. As he continued his actions, Lita felt her Senses slip from her control and instead began to reach out for him. Nephrite felt this invasion and instinctively grabbed hold of their bond. Sparks of electricity began to form around them. Their united lust and need poured into one another; the other's undistinguishable. It felt like one uniform feeling.

"Neph," Lita managed breathlessly, "Oh…Neph," she whispered quietly as he began to tongue his way up from her collar bone to her ear. The sharp pleasure from his tongue caused a bolt of lightning to shoot down next to them. Nephrite opened a curious eye and saw a branch hanging from a tree nearby. He knew this was his cue to stop. They were both too involved at the moment. He began to slow down his ministrations until his lips were back to hers giving her soft small pecks. He looked at her face then. Her eyes were bright with power and heavy lidded from their encounter. Her lips were wet and red from their kisses. Her royal symbol showed proudly on her forehead. Her chest was still heaving from his kisses.

"Lita… you must control yourself," came Nephrite's voice. Lita did not want to hear his insanely sexy voice right now. She made this evident by pulling him closer so her mouth was at the crook of his neck.

He laughed lightly at her eagerness. "Lita…it's not that I do not wish to continue, but doing so will quite literally, cause a storm."

Lita finally heard his words as their meaning shook her from her haze. She looked up at the cloud filled night sky. She sighed and closed her eyes as she focused. Her royal symbol gleamed again as Nephrite saw the clouds dissipate and then clear. Lita pulled away entirely from Nephrite not wishing to face him. He somehow felt her embarrassment radiate form her. Was that bond still open? He took a step towards her and with a gentle finger under her chin, made her face him.

"What is wrong?"

Lita kept her eyes downcast. "You should not have done that," she said quietly, "_I _should not have done that."

"Oh I don't know. It seems I have figured out what distracts you," Nephrite said sounding serious, though Lita knew he was teasing her…and coming closer.

"_You are still young and enticing enough to inspire a man to lay with you." _Lita heard her father's words in her mind and shook her head away from his light touch. Blasted insecurities. That is all this was and she knew it. She did not know what this general's intentions were with her, but she was not going to give him the chance to explain. Unfair as it was.

"Whatever your interpretation is of was just occurred, whether you wanting to sate your lust or the first step towards courting, be honest with me now," Lita said finally looking at him. Nephrite saw the same resolve fill her eyes as it had before he kissed her.

"I assure you, my Lady, I do not go around kissing princesses without having meditated on it for quite some time."

"Then you should ask before doing so, that way you save yourself _and_ the princess some grief," Lita snapped.

Nephrite furrowed his brows not understanding his folly. "I felt your response to my actions, my Lady. I know you are not indifferent."

"What I am, my Lord, is betrothed."

She didn't know why she had allowed the phrase to slip from her mouth. _Because you know that you have duties. And because this way, he can't hurt you._

Nephrite heard the words, saw her seriousness, but did not believe it. _It can't be. She cannot belong to another!_ His jaw clenched as his eyes began to fill with anger. He searched her eyes for signs of deceit, but found none.

"Do not jest with such an issue _Lita_," Nephrite said with possessiveness, "There is a reason why I have to be disciplined and in control all the time. You do not want to see me _lose_ it."

Lita sighed. "I am sure that is quite the site my Lord, but I do not jest. Just before coming to Earth, King Torquil and I were discussing my betrothal to another Jovian from one of my moons."

Nephrite took two steps to reach her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "I am a man of few possessions and not one who willingly displays emotion. Surely you must see how you affect me, how _distracted_ Ibecome around you," he said huskily bringing her closer, "I have felt how you tremble in my arms. Just now I have felt your soft lips and through them a desire I know only _I_ can unleash. Your father and you are _delirious _if you think I will let _this _go easily."

Lita kissed his lips lightly as unshed tears filled her eyes. "What you do or feel do not matter. I will not divulge everything to you, but all I can tell you is that you will be wasting your time. No one defies the King," she said softly pulling away from his arms, "I am sorry for having inspired something within you that I cannot reciprocate."

"But you do reciprocate it Lita," he argued softly.

Lita shook her head. "This has only occurred once. It has only been one time," she said. She was reaching for an excuse and they both knew it.

"It has been much longer than that and you know it."

"_He_ won't allow this," Lita said quietly shaking her head.

"Who says I am asking permission?" Nephrite quipped huskily.

Lita looked up at him then and let herself melt into him. He made her feel so secure. Her, the princess-general of the armies of Jupiter, felt secure and safe snuggled in the arms of a man. _Who knew? I am a woman after all,_ she thought as those same strong lips found hers again.

* * *

><p>Helios looked to the skies of Elysium and felt the winds pick up and the clouds stir. "Ah…Princess Lita," he stated. He knelt to the ground in front of the Golden Crystal and reached out for the princess and her mate. '<em>There,'<em> he thought as he felt their surge of energy. Helios was beginning to get perturbed at the fact he was intruding on their most intimate moments. Once he found them, he was able to grasp at the almost solidified bond there and give it his sacred touch from the Golden Crystal.

"Odd," Helios stated as he attempted to touch the bond again with the Golden Crystal. It was not solidifying. Nothing was happening. _'She's too damaged. Her own heart is still very guarded.'_ Helios backed off and thought. They needed more time. It was too soon for the warrior princess to open her heart to her mate. She had been a tough one to crack in the past as well. General Nephrite always did have his work cut out for him.

'_Only the most stubborn two left to go. Hopefully with returning Kunzite's memories first this will be easier. As for Lita and Nephrite. It's just a matter of time,' _thought Helios as he returned his attentions to the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so let me know what you guys think so far. I hope I am writing them out well. I want their encounters to be...felt by you guys. Anywho, there will be a couple of rough chapters ahead. Any questions or ideas or whatever just send me a review!<strong>

**Love you all, **

**Marina**


End file.
